Percy Jackson and the Past: Lightning Thief
by AzizG123
Summary: Percy has gone back in time with the help of the Fates. He is going to relive life and also prevent lives from being lost. READ AND REVIEW! On Hiatus
1. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Percy POV.**

_Some random forest_

I was running. Why, you ask? Well I was running because I happened to have stumbled upon a pack of hellhounds and while escaping them, which isn't easy, came across some weird half-scorpion, half-man things while they were eating something that had a orange shirt. I don't know what they were eating, but I'm glad it's not me. Well all that inner dialogue let the monsters corner me and now I wish I wasn't a demigod. I uncapped Riptide, and began to fight.

The first scorpion thing came at with me with its stinger. I easily dodged and cut the stinger off, all the while jumping out of the path of a hellhound. I stabbed the creature in the side and monster dust flew into my eyes. Now normally a human or any other demigod couldn't see with dust and crap in their eyes, but for a demigod son of Poseidon who had memories of themselves with increased water and sword skills, well, this is a piece of ambrosia. You see, there is water vapor in the air and since children of Poseidon have control over water, I can "see" with the aid of the water. It just looks like when I'm underwater.

Anyways, back to the fight. I was in the middle of stabbing another hellhound, when I feel something cut my back and shove me to the ground. I "saw" that it was the scorpion thing whose tail I cut off cut me, while another must've shoved me to the floor. I quickly dodged the second scorpions tail, cut it off, then stabbed it in its back. Man, it rocks having skills that you haven't even known of before. By this time. I got rid of the dust in my eyes and saw the last scorpion thing looking at me warily. I gave it my _I'll-kill-you-really-slowly _glare_, _only second to my deluxe_ I'll-kill-you-later _stare. It stumbled back and ran off. Now, I couldn't have that monster go and warn its brethren, or kill more people, so I threw Riptide like a javelin, which scored home.

I went over and picked Riptide up and capped it. I stared at the Greek engraving. _Anaklusmos. _I put my trusty pen in my pocket and walked away. It has been five months since my mother "died" or rather taken hostage by Hades. I found out with my memories returning to me. So far, I remember Camp Half-Blood, Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Chiron, and finding out that my mother had been taking hostage by my _dear uncle Hades._ Right now, I'm in Jefferson City, Missouri. Now let me tell you something. Missouri is a good place, but it has nothing on New York. Right now, I'm tempted to go to the Gateway Arch in St. Louis. It's like 107 miles or 172 kilometers. The reason I know that is because I looked it up. That's when another vision hit me.

_I saw myself standing with my father near a beach that looked like Camp Half-Bloods beach, I guess. And then I saw myself collect the water vapor and use it to transport myself somewhere. The vision blurred and I saw my father standing near the Chesapeake bay while a huge mass of bubbles formed into me._

The vision ended and I fell onto my butt. I wish I could hear sound when experiencing my visions. I then heard the voice that has been telling me about my powers and stuff. He said last time that he is my older self conscience or something, and has all the memories that the Fates locked away and can only be unlocked when having visions, or experiencing the event that my older self has already done.

This time he told me that this form of travel is called Water-Travel. He said that it takes lots of practice like shadow travel, but it can only be used in bodies of water like rivers, lakes and oceans. Since I'm not as powerful enough yet, I can't use it using the water in the air like my older self could. The voice faded away and I used my watch that I stole, (Hermes would be proud) and saw that it is 6:00. I stood up and searched for a good spot to practice water travelling. Luckily for me Zeus started to have a hissy fit and made a thunderstorm appear which helps me with my water training. With the guidance of my older self, I used the water around me to turn my body into water, and transported myself into the Mississippi River.

I almost collapsed with the amount of energy that was taken from me. If it wasn't for the water, I would've gone to unconsciousness. I reluctantly dragged myself out of the water and found some cheap motel where I could crash until further into the morning. I paid for a good looking room, well compared to the other rooms, with the money I stole. I think I was a son of Hermes in one of my past lives, but I doubt it since I couldn't steal a slice of pizza from Gabe. Well, once I hit the bed, sleep overtook me.

_In my dream, I saw Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth running from a Cyclops. The area looked like they were in Missouri, the same state that I'm in. They all looked tired. Luke turned around and said, "Guys, go up further and the safe house, I'll meet you guys in a few minutes."_

_Thalia grimly nodded, while Annabeth looked at Luke like he was crazy._

_"No Luke! We stay together, we're family! You promised!" She said._

_Luke looked towards Annabeth, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. He smiled at her. "Of course! There's no way that some stupid monster can beat me. Now go with Thalia and I'll meet you there. Who knows, I might just bring you a souvenir."_

_Annabeth blushed and nodded. She and Thalia ran off to their safe house. Luke turned around and with one slice with his sword, cut off the Cyclops' horn and stabbed the beast in its heart. As the creature crumbled to dust, Luke picked up the Cyclops horn. Then the dream faded._

I woke up and saw that it was noon. I left the motel and saw the Gateway Arch. I had time to kill, and it's not every day that you have the chance to say that you've been to the top of the arch, so I went and stayed in line to get a turn to see it.

When I got into the compartment, I was squished by this fat lady and her Chihuahua. That when another vision hit me.

_**Excerpts from the Lightning Thief Percy's POV. **_

_In this vision, I was with Annabeth and Grover inside the arch, like I was now, but __We got shoehorned into the car with this big fat lady and her dog, a Chihuahua with a rhinestone collar. I figured maybe the dog was a seeing-eye Chihuahua, because none of the guards said a word about it._

_We started going up, inside the Arch. I'd never been in an elevator that went in a curve, and my stomach wasn't too happy about it._

_"No parents?" the fat lady asked us._

_She had beady eyes; pointy, coffee-stained teeth; a floppy denim hat, and a denim dress that bulged so much, she looked like a blue-jean blimp._

_"They're below," Annabeth told her. "Scared of heights."_

_"Oh, the poor darlings."_

_The Chihuahua growled. The woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The dog had beady eyes like its owner, intelligent and vicious._

_I said, "Sonny. Is that his name?"_

_"No," the lady told me._

_She smiled, as if that cleared everything up._

_At the top of the Arch, the observation deck reminded me of a tin can with carpeting. Rows of tiny windows looked out over the city on one side and the river on the other. The view was okay, but if there's anything I like less than a confined space, it's a confined space six hundred feet in the air. I was ready to go pretty quick._

_Annabeth kept talking about structural supports, and how she would've made the windows bigger, and designed a see-through floor._

_She probably could've stayed up there for hours, but luckily for me the park ranger announced that the observation deck would be closing in a few minutes._

_I steered Grover and Annabeth toward the exit, loaded them into the elevator, and I was about to get in myself when I realized there were already two other tourists inside. No room for me._

_The park ranger said, "Next car, sir."_

_"We'll get out," Annabeth said. "We'll wait with you."_

_But that was going to mess everybody up and take even more time, so I said, "Naw, it's okay. I'll see you guys at the bottom."_

_Grover and Annabeth both looked nervous, but they let the elevator door slide shut. Their car disappeared down the ramp._

_Now the only people left on the observation deck were me, a little boy with his parents, the park ranger, and the fat lady with her Chihuahua._

_I smiled uneasily at the fat lady. She smiled back, her forked tongue flickering between her teeth._

_Wait a minute._

_Forked tongue?_

_Before I could decide if I'd really seen that, her Chihuahua jumped down and started yapping at me._

_"Now, now, sonny," the lady said. "Does this look like a good time? We have all these nice people here."_

_"Doggie!" said the little boy. "Look, a doggie!"_

_His parents pulled him back._

_The Chihuahua bared his teeth at me, foam dripping from his black lips._

_"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."_

_Ice started forming in my stomach. "Um, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"_

_"Chimera, __dear," the fat lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."_

_She rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, I saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's._

_The Chihuahua barked louder, and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to a lion. The bark became a roar._

_The little boy screamed. His parents pulled him back toward the exit, straight into the park ranger, who stood, paralyzed, gaping at the monster._

_The Chimera was now so tall its back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA—RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS—IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS—EXT. 954._

_I realized I hadn't even uncapped my sword. My hands were numb. I was ten feet away from the Chimera's bloody maw, and I knew that as soon as I moved, the creature would lunge._

_The snake lady made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"_

_I stared at her. All I could think to say was: "Isn't that a kind of anteater?"_

_She howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you!"_

_The Chimera charged, its lion teeth gnashing. I managed to leap aside and dodge the bite._

_I ended up next to the family and the park ranger, who were all screaming now, trying to pry open the emergency exit doors._

_I couldn't let them get hurt. I uncapped my sword, ran to the other side of the deck, and yelled, "Hey, Chihuahua!" The Chimera turned faster than I would've thought possible._

_Before I could swing my sword, it opened its mouth, emitting a stench like the world's largest barbecue pit, and shot a column of flame straight at me._

_I dove through the explosion. The carpet burst into flames; the heat was so intense, it nearly seared off my eye brows._

_Where I had been standing a moment before was a ragged hole in the side of the Arch, with melted metal steaming around the edges._

_Great, I thought. We just blow torched a national monument._

_Riptide was now a shining bronze blade in my hands, and as the Chimera turned, I slashed at its neck._

_That was my fatal mistake. The blade sparked harmlessly off the dog collar. I tried to regain my balance, but I was so worried about defending myself against the fiery lion's mouth, I completely forgot about the serpent tail until it whipped around and sank its fangs into my calf._

_My whole leg was on fire. I tried to jab Riptide into the Chimera's mouth, but the serpent tail wrapped around my ankles and pulled me off balance, and my blade flew out of my hand, spinning out of the hole in the Arch and down toward the Mississippi River._

_I managed to get to my feet, but I knew I had lost. I was weaponless. I could feel deadly poison racing up to my chest. I remembered Chiron saying that Anaklusmos would always return to me, but there was no pen in my pocket. Maybe it had fallen too far away. Maybe it only returned when it was in pen form. I didn't know, and I wasn't going to live long enough to figure it out._

_I backed into the hole in the wall. The Chimera advanced, growling, smoke curling from its lips. The snake lady, Echidna, cackled. "They don't make heroes like they used to, eh, son?"_

_The monster growled. It seemed in no hurry to finish me off now that I was beaten._

_I glanced at the park ranger and the family. The little boy was hiding behind his father's legs. I had to protect these people. I couldn't just ... die._

_I tried to think, but my whole body was on fire. My head felt dizzy. I had no sword. I was facing a massive, fire-breathing monster and its mother. And I was scared._

_There was no place else to go, so I stepped to the edge of the hole. Far, far below, the river glittered._

_If I died, would the monsters go away? Would they leave the humans alone?_

_"If you are the son of Poseidon," Echidna hissed, "you would not fear water. Jump, Percy Jackson. Show me that water will not harm you. Jump and retrieve your sword. Prove your bloodline."_

_Yeah, right, I thought. I'd read somewhere that jumping into water from a couple of stories up was like jumping onto solid asphalt. From here, I'd splatter on impact._

_The Chimera's mouth glowed red, heating up for another blast._

_"You have no faith," Echidna told me. "You do not trust the gods. I cannot blame you, little coward. Better you die now. The gods are faithless. The poison is in your heart."_

_She was right: I was dying. I could feel my breath slowing down. Nobody could save me, not even the gods._

_I backed up and looked down at the water. I remembered the warm glow of my father's smile when I was a baby. He must have seen me. He must have visited me when I was in my cradle._

_I remembered the swirling green trident that had appeared above my head the night of capture the flag, when Poseidon had claimed me as his son._

_But this wasn't the sea. This was the Mississippi, dead center of the USA. There was no Sea God here._

_"Die, faithless one," Echidna rasped, and the Chimera sent a column of flame toward my face._

_"Father, help me," I prayed._

_I turned and jumped. My clothes on fire, poison coursing through my veins, I plummeted toward the river._

_VISION END_

As the vision ended, I was thankful for two things. The first for letting me know that Echidna and her son the Chimera were on the arch with me. The second thing is for the vision finally have sound.

I looked at Echidna, she looked at me.

"No parents?" She asked.

"Uh, no they're down there, they have acrophobia."

"Oh, the poor darlings."

The Chihuahua growled. The woman said, "Now, now, sonny. Behave." The Chimera looked at me with drool coming out from its lips.

I nervously asked, "Sonny. Is that his name?"

"No," Echidna told me.

She smiled, as if that cleared everything up.

As for me, I was close to wetting my pants. I mean, the last time I fought this thing, which was never, unless you count my old self fighting this monster, I ended up fleeing and jumping out of the burning Arch.

The Chihuahua bared his teeth at me, foam dripping from his black lips.

"Well, son," the fat lady sighed. "If you insist."

Ice started forming in my stomach. The fight is about to begin. I slowly began to use the vapor in the air to make water armor to cover my body. I just had to stall for a little while longer. "Um, did you just call that Chihuahua your son?"

"Chimera, dear," the fat lady corrected. "Not a Chihuahua. It's an easy mistake to make."

She rolled up her denim sleeves, revealing that the skin of her arms was scaly and green. When she smiled, I saw that her teeth were fangs. The pupils of her eyes were sideways slits, like a reptile's.

The Chimera barked louder, and with each bark, it grew. First to the size of a Doberman, then to a lion. The bark became a roar.

The Chimera was now so tall its back rubbed against the roof. It had the head of a lion with a blood-caked mane, the body and hooves of a giant goat, and a serpent for a tail, a ten-foot-long diamondback growing right out of its shaggy behind. The rhinestone dog collar still hung around its neck, and the plate-sized dog tag was now easy to read: CHIMERA—RABID, FIRE-BREATHING, POISONOUS—IF FOUND, PLEASE CALL TARTARUS—EXT. 954.

I just stood there, hand itching for Riptide, while the water armor was nearly finished. Echidna made a hissing noise that might've been laughter. "Be honored, Percy Jackson. Lord Zeus rarely allows me to test a hero with one of my brood. For I am the Mother of Monsters, the terrible Echidna!"

I stared at her. To grasp at more time, just a few more seconds, I said, "Isn't that a kind of anteater?"

She howled, her reptilian face turning brown and green with rage. "I hate it when people say that! I hate Australia! Naming that ridiculous animal after me. For that, Percy Jackson, my son shall destroy you!"

By this time, the water armor was finished and I uncapped Riptide and dodged three fiery columns of death. Good thing that this time, there aren't any civilians here. The flames torched the Arch, and I thought, _Great, I just blow torched a national monument... again._

I glanced back at the Chimera as it raised its massive paw and brought it down on me. I jumped to the side as the floor of the Arch gave way under the Chimera's blow. Cracks spread across the floor and I was amazed that it hadn't collapsed yet. I didn't have much time to ponder this, because I had to dodge again as three blasts of flames issued from the mouths of the Chimera. The Chimera took a step forward and the floor cracked even more. I was considering jumping like I did last time when an idea came to me. I plunged Riptide hilt-deep into the broken floor and focused on the power of the sea. I felt a familiar tug in my gut and the earth began to shake. The weakened Arch began to give way under the damage from both above and below. The Chimera glanced at the widening cracks at its feet before the Arch's floor final broke. The massive creature disappeared from view as it plummeted towards the earth below.

I let out a sigh of exhaustion and relief. I never knew earthquakes could drain you so much. Well I didn't have much time to think about it because the Chimera's roar started to get closer and closer. I looked through the hole in the floor to see the Chimera flying with two massive dragon wings extended from its back. I steeled my nerves, and jumped. I felt the sensation of being weightless as I free fell towards the Mississippi River below. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the water of the Mississippi River. The water erupted and caught me in mid-air.

I looked around and quickly spotted the Chimera sitting atop a skyscraper and spewing out fire in all directions. I focused again and felt a pull in my gut. The water armor that I created, was enhanced by the water of the river, and right when I finished, the Chimera breathed more flames at me. I leapt to the side and felt the fire being dowsed by the water armor. I still felt the heat. I had to end this quickly. I dashed towards the Chimera and avoided another barrage of flames. I rolled underneath its feet and plunged Riptide into its belly. The Chimera roared in pain and tried to lie down on me. I jumped out from under it and leapt onto its back while it was down. Almost instantly, I felt unbearable pain explode in my shoulder and saw the head of the Chimera's viper tail. I jumped away and cut the head off with Luke's viper beheading strike, but the damage was done. I grabbed onto the Chimera's thick fur as it tried to toss me off. The effort was destroying my shoulder and the edges of my vision began to go black. I shook it off and used the water in my armor to heal the poison. At the same time, I used the water vapor to make an ice dagger. I started to cough violently. I never abused my powers this much. I launched the ice dagger at the goat head of the Chimera and it impaled itself in the creature's brain. The goat head gave one last feeble bleat before going limp. All that was left was the lion head. By now, the Chimera flung me off and I fell into the river. I shot out of the river and straight towards the Chimera. I looked at me before shooting flames at me. I smirked, I had water armor on, and had a barrier of water around me to prevent the fire from burning me. And to top it all off, I am a son of Poseidon, I have heat-resistance, but could still get burned.

Time seemed to slow down. The flames the Chimera shot at me was quenched by the water barrier. As I continued towards the Chimera, I saw fear in its eyes. It tried to fly away, but this time I was faster and drove Riptide into the Chimera's thick skull up to the hilt. The Chimera threw its head back and gave a mighty roar full of pain and anger as its body began to dissolve. It happened slowly; first the two heads disappeared into a flurry of golden dust, then its body from the tail to its throats. Finally, its lion head became nothing more than so much golden dust upon the ground.

As for me, I was lying on my back drained of energy as the Chimera disappeared. I watched it die and felt an odd satisfaction at having defeated such a mighty beast. But, I could feel unconsciousness coming. My vision began to darken and I saw three people looking at me in awe before I blacked out.

**Some people were wondering when Percy would meet the Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth, well here you go. Hope you guys liked the chapter. I will also post a new chapter tomorrow as well. Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Percy POV.**

_St. Louis, Missouri_

I woke up groaning and to my surprise, I couldn't move my body. I then remembered the events that happened yesterday. I beat the Chimera… Hell Yeah!

I tried using my powers to convert the water vapor into water, but all I got was serious pain in my gut. I barely lifted my head up and saw that my stomach and shoulder where the Chimera bit me was in bandages. I felt movement and saw that a door was opened. Three kids stepped in and I immediately recognized them.

The first kid, who looked around 14, and had sandy blonde hair, was Luke. The next person, who looked my age, had raven black hair, electrifying blue eyes and punk clothes was none other than Thalia Grace. The last person was one that made my heart stop beating for a second or two. In all her glory was an 11year old Annabeth Chase, with her stereotypical California girl complexion, except for her eyes which were stormy gray. I sat up despite their protests. I looked around the room, which wasn't much of a room at all. It was one of the storehouses that Annabeth showed me when we were finding Grover and the Golden Fleece. Thalia looked like she was going to bombard me with questions. The same with Annabeth, but Luke hesitantly stretched his hand towards me. I took it.

"Hi, my name is Luke. We saw the Gateway Arch explode and saw you defeat the Chimera. We have no doubt you're a demigod too, and carried you here after you passed out. Little Annie here, took care of you while,-"

He dodged a dagger aimed at his head and continued like it never happened.

"-you were unconscious. You were out for three days. And to ask their questions for them, how are you still alive?"

I looked at them. I decided to tell them the truth.

"Well you see, I've been living by myself for the past few months, and I found out that I was a demigod. I would tell you who my father is, but I don't think that's a smart idea just right now. Anyways, I have just happened to come across the Arch and thought, 'eh why not go to the top?' well; I didn't expect to see Echidna and her son the Chimera there. After I killed the Chimera, I saw you guys and passed out. Any other questions?"

Annabeth raised her hand. I nodded at her. She looked at me warily.

"How did you kill the Chimera? When we found you, we didn't find a sword or anything. Plus, you were in a circle of water, and you were dry!"

I looked around warily. A gentle sea breeze came into the room and answered my fears. I could tell them that Poseidon was my father. I looked towards them.

"I think I'll tell you guys who my father is, only if you tell me who your godly parents are. As for my sword," As I said this, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pen.

Luke and Thalia looked at it funny. Annabeth stared at it, gears rotating in her head. I just looked at them, as if telling them to back up a couple feet. They obliged and I uncapped my pen. It elongated into three feet of celestial bronze. They all stared at my sword in awe. Annabeth asked, "What's the engraving on the side of the sword say?"

I grinned. "It's called _Anaklusmos, _or rather Riptide. Before you've known it, you've been swept out to sea. Now, starting with you Luke, tell me who your godly parent is, if you know him/her."

Luke looked at me before he said, "Hermes, god of Messengers, Thieves, and Travelers."

I looked at him, "The winged foot messenger guy?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes him. My mother is Athena goddess of Wisdom, Crafts, and Battle Strategy."

"Not surprising. You've both got cool looking gray eyes." I said.

Annabeth blushed, while Luke and Thalia snickered.

I looked at Thalia as if asking her to tell me who her father is. She smirked, as if saying; you'll be surprised.

"My father is Zeus, King of the Gods and Lord of the Sky."

"Cool." I said already knowing their parentage.

Thalia looked at me. I uneasily looked back. "What?"

She glared at me. "Well, we've told you who our parents are, why don't you tell us who yours is?"

I smirked at her. "Fine, let's go outside. I'll show you guys there."

They all left leaving me alone. I grumbled. How the hell am I supposed to get out if I can't even move?"

Luke came back in with a sorry smile. "Yeah, we kinda forgot you, didn't we?"

I glared at him. He eventually got me outside. I saw the little river by the safe house. I mentally grinned.

"Ok ready guys?"

They all nodded and told me to hurry up. I nodded and pulled my sword out. They all brought their weapons out and looked around warily.

"Oh no, there is no monster, I just wanted to move around. My sword is like a cane."

They all glared at me. I grinned back and threw myself into the water. I heard shouting behind me. I grinned at shot out of the water. Once I hit the ground, I made a small earthquake happen, while in the sky, I made rain appear and winds howl. The three all fell onto their butts, while I made a Trident of water appear out of the river and stopped the earthquake and storm. I leaned heavily on the trident, drained from my little dramatic stunt. They all looked at me in awe, well Luke did. Thalia expression just told me _'So what?'_ even though she was slightly awed, while Annabeth looked at me in distaste.

Now let me tell you, that hurt. Even though we're not going out, that look of distaste still hurt. As I looked at her again, her expression softened and she went back into the safe house. I sighed and made the water in the trident flow into my body. I suddenly felt better than when I woke up, but my body still felt sore. Luke and Thalia said that they would look for food while I should go and rest. I just nodded and went back into the safe house and saw Annabeth sharpening her knife angrily.

I being a Seaweed Brain, just plopped myself right next to her. She whirled around in surprise, before she saw me. She looked away and continued to sharpen her knife. I looked at her and saw her fuming.

"Luke and Thalia went to get some food." She grunted and still continued to sharpen her knife. I tried another approach.

"I'm sorry?" She turned on me and looked me right in the eye. I admit, I got lost in her eyes, but her telling me off brought me back.

"You're sorry?! That's all you can think of?! You're sorry, well yeah, that makes everything better doesn't it?!" She yelled.

I looked her confused. "What did I do? Just because I was born your mother's rival's son, doesn't mean anything."

She looked at me as if I was stupid. "Of course it matters! My mother is rivals with your father! We should hate each other, not converse and be friends!"

I looked at her hurt, but tried not to show it. "I don't care whether or not if you are a daughter of Athena! I don't care if we should be enemies. All that I do know is that I'm not letting our parent's feud come between my views of people. You don't see Thalia and me at each other's throats because our parents hate each other! Why are you judging me by my parentage rather than getting to know me first. You're supposed to be wisdom's daughter, and right now, you're not being very wise."

And with that, I left the room fuming. I went by the water and sat down. I used my powers to make shapes and stuff with the water. All the shapes I made with the water were weapons I've seen before or heard of. The water changed from a sword to an arrow, then to a war glaive, then to a halberd, and it finally ended up as a Trident as I felt someone sit next to me. I looked over and saw a very confused Annabeth. I looked at her and made the trident fall to the river. I gave her all of my attention. She looked at me before slapping me. I looked at her surprised.

"I apologize for slapping you and for my actions earlier. I guess you were right. I shouldn't judge people by their merits, but by their actions. Although, you didn't give me a good impression when you yelled at me." She finished slyly.

I returned her sly look. "Well although you didn't give me a good impression when you yelled at me." I mimicked. She smiled slightly and punched my arm good naturedly. Or I guess good naturedly, because her punch hurt. Huh, I must be getting soft.

We made our way back to the safe house only to see Luke and Thalia on the ground most likely unconscious. The source of their current state came out of the forest, and I swear I didn't pee my pants. There was a very large Hydra, and it looked hungry. Annabeth and I looked at each other, before we split ways. She ran back into the safe house, while I charged the hydra. I brought out my sword, and the beast faltered. I stood my ground, while I saw Annabeth come out with a torch. I grinned, but it soon turned to a look of pain when the hydra tackled me and sent me flying a couple meters. My back hit a tree and once I hit the floor, I emptied my stomach before I was shoved out of the way by Annabeth, while the hydra destroyed the tree I was near. I gave Annabeth a thankful look. She slightly smiled. I used the water vapor in the air to create actual water and swallowed it in mid air.

I then stood up, and threw a rock at the monster hitting it directly in the nose. The hydra bared its many sets of teeth at me, as its eyes flashed a fiery red color. It jumped straight toward me, I swung Riptide up toward the beast, and cut one of its many heads off. Annabeth quickly cauterized the hydra. It turned towards her, malice in its eyes. My eyes widened.

"Annabeth, get away from it, now." I yelled, but I was too late. The stupid beast slammed her with its tail, and she screamed. The next thing I knew, Annabeth was sprawled out on the ground, she wasn't moving, and I could see a puddle of crimson on the ground. I felt an indescribable rage flow through me. I lunged at the beast and cut three of the remaining five heads. I was about to go to the torch, when I felt my stomach on fire, I looked down and I could see five deep gashes in my stomach. Dark red blood oozed from the wounds.

Six new hydra heads came out and now the seven headed hydra, glared at me. It stalked towards Annabeth, but I stood in its way.

"I won't let you touch her you scaly piece of shit." I yelled. The hydra spat at me, and I returned the offer. This time, the hydra charged me. I used the water from the river and made a couple ice spears. Right when the beast reached us, I capped Riptide, and carried Annabeth away from the hydra. I put her near the others, who were still unconscious. I ran back towards the hydra and taunted it. Its eyes promised pain, but I knew it was an empty promise, because right when it charged, I sent the ice spears right at its body. Two stabbed it in the beast's heart while the others became lodged in other random parts of the beast.

I ran over to Annabeth and the others to check on them, but Annabeth was in worse condition. She was lying on the ground with her knife next to her. I held her in my arms, and I gasped at the large gash in her forehead. A small puddle of blood was clearly visible staining the grass that covered the forest floor. My eyes glowed with power. I used the river water to come towards me, and I used the water to heal her. After a few minutes the wound was healed and the glow of power in my eyes went out. I felt extremely tired and wanted to go unconscious too. At that moment, Annabeth opened her eyes, she looked at me gratefully. Our faces were only a few inches apart. She raised her lips toward mine, but before we could kiss, the world went dark.


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Percy POV.**

_Percy's Dream_

_Luke, Annabeth, Thalia and I were walking through a forest. As we were all continuing our trek through the forest, Annabeth said something important. What she said, how the heck should I know? I can't hear anything. Anyways, Annabeth said something and motioned towards the trees, when all of a sudden, a familiar satyr came running through the forest with half of the monster population after him. The satyr was running with a girl running behind him. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes. We defeated were getting beat bad, getting cuts here and there, when all of a sudden, a flash of silver came to my attention, and silver arrows came down and killed the monsters._

_Dream End_

I woke up with my head pounding in pain, and my gut was giving off major cramps. 'Huh, must've overused my powers again.' I thought. I looked over to see Annabeth passed out on a chair. I smiled. I then remembered what happened before I passed out. My face erupted with redness. To get rid of it, I looked around and saw Luke and Thalia also passed out. I grinned. I gently got up and limped to the river. I just threw myself in there. Once I touched the water, I felt a million times better. I got out of the water, and saw something on the forest floor. I walked up to it and saw that it was a hydra fang. I gingerly picked it up, not wanting to prick myself and get poison into my body. As I walked back to the safe house, an evil smile came to me. I smirked evilly. I went back inside and gently and quietly put myself into the position I was in when I woke up. I then used my powers to raise some water out of the river and bring it into the safe house. Now I know what you're thinking. This is very stupid of you and you will get mauled by three different people, before getting yourself zapped to Olympus and back, but I wanted to have some fun, and the gods know when the last time I had fun. Thunder rumbled in the distance. I guess not. Anyways, back to the prank. When I am done, I can just dry everyone off too, so it's a win-win situation. I closed my eyes and dropped the water on everyone. I made myself get wet so I wouldn't give anything away. Right away, I hear Thalia shriek like a twelve year old girl, Luke scream out different curses in Ancient Greek, and I see Annabeth making death threats an eleven year old girl shouldn't make. I couldn't hold in my laughter, so before I gave myself away, I rolled over, fake screamed, and fell on the floor with a painful thud. I spring to my feet with Riptide out and looked around, before I saw my three favorite family members staring at me with really scary glares.

"What?" I asked them, about to burst into laughter.

Thalia glared, and then walked up to me before punching me in the gut with her hand electrified. I flew out of the safe house and into the water. As I got over my spasm, I could hear Thalia yelling death threats and saw Luke and Annabeth barely holding her back. I started laughing so hard, I swear I didn't pee myself. I then saw a blur of black and before I knew anything I was being held in the air, still laughing my butt off, by none other than Thalia Grace. She glared at me.

"What in Hades' name do you think you're laughing at Kelp-head?"

I smirked at her. I then used my power and made the river grab her by her feet, and hang her by a tree. I then froze the ice. I still had my smirk on my face.

"You, Sparky." I could tell I struck a nerve, but stood there admiring my handiwork before forgetting I still had to dry off the others. With a flip of my hand, all of their clothes were dry, including mine.

Thalia glared at me before smiling sickly sweet at me. Now from observing everyone's traits for the little time I've known these guys, I figured Thalia was more of an act now, think later kind of person, so when she controlled her anger, she really freaked me out. She then closed her eyes and I felt the air change. The next thing I know, I get electrocuted by a small thunderbolt. I get up and glare at Thalia. I then call upon my storm bringer powers. The winds pick up and it starts to rain. With all of my energy, I give Thalia a taste of her own medicine. What I didn't expect to happen, is for the tree branch to break and the ice holding her up break too. So once Thalia falls into the river, she jumps out and falls to her knees. I collapse and look at Thalia. We both look tired, but in her eyes, I see newfound respect. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. And from I can see, both of our eyes gave off a truce. I roll myself into the river I've been abusing for my own needs, and walk out fine. I then use the water to heal Thalia and help her sit upright. Her hair was poufy and was sticking out in different directions. She glares at me before smiling.

"Not bad. Actually, to be truthfully honest, the lightning bolt hurt." Her smile disappeared and she grabbed me by the front of my shirt. She looked me straight in the eyes. Her eyes promised pain. I involuntarily gulped.

"If you ever do that, again, I'll do things so bad, that you'll wish you never did them in the first place." I looked her in the eyes, and we had a silent conversation. I smiled at gave her a hug. She tensed before returning it.

I smiled. "No worries. You're the closest thing I have to a human family right now. I won't do it unless provoked, so you might have nothing to worry about… or do you."

She shoved me away and gave me the evil eye. I slightly cowered. She smirked and helped me stand up before letting me fall back down. She laughed and I made a small spout of water hit her in the face. She glared at me before I dried her off. We both walked back into camp wondering where the heck Luke and Annabeth were. When we got back, we saw them eating breakfast. We both looked at each other for a second, before we came to a single answer. 'The food is ours.' I used my powers to tie them up to a tree, while Thalia and I ate the rest. We both fist bumped and I unfroze them after we finished. Both Luke and Annabeth glared at us, mostly me, and we stuck our tongues out at them. They just grumbled because they both know they can't take on two children of the most powerful gods. As soon as we cleared the safe house, we were on the road again. Apparently, they were all heading east, so I just did every one of us a favor and water traveled us to an area near Long Island Sound. I fell down exhausted, and Thalia poured supposedly ice cold water on my head. That woke me up and we continued on our way when all of a sudden, my dream came to reality.

"Someone is coming." Annabeth told us, drawing her knife. We all drew our weapons. Suddenly, two kids came out. One of the kids didn't wear any pants. I couldn't stop looking, no matter how hard I tried to look away. **(There you go Robert. Happy now?) **Apparently, we were all intrigued by the kid not wearing pants, because the other kid snapped his fingers in our faces to get our attention. The kid not wearing any pants took a huge whiff out of the air. His eyes widened when he looked at Thalia and me.

"Whoa, you guys smell like demigods too. I can't fail now, c'mon, I can take you all to camp, its right around the corner, c'mon." the kid was repeating over and over, so I grabbed his arm, and he flinched.

"Whoa dude, first of all, how come you're not wearing any pants? It's really distracting, Second of all, slow down! You're talking way to fast. What camp, Camp Half-Blood?"

Luke, Thalia, Annabeth, and the blonde kid stared at me weirdly. The kid, who looked like he was going to pass out, looked around and smelled the air again. He started to whimper. "Monsters."

We all got ready and took our respective weapons out. The girl took out her bow and arrows. 'Hmm, must be a child of Apollo.' We all heard the monsters before they came out. When they came out, we all started to think that we were doomed. Only I kept my cool, because I thought, 'If this is a part of my dream, then those people with silver will save our skins.'

I used the water vapor in the air to make armor for all of us. My gut tightened for a moment, but when the water came upon my skin, I instantly felt better. The child of Apollo looked surprised at the sudden appearance of the armor, but when she saw everyone else ok with it, she relented. We all looked at each other right before Thalia and I simultaneously said, "Go!" at the same time. We all charged the monsters, well; the no pants guy ran and hid in a tree. The child of Apollo climbed a tree and started to shoot her arrows at the monsters. Luke and I charged at the scorpion dudes.

"Luke, cut off their stingers and them stab them, that's the fastest way to kill them!" I yelled. He nodded at did what I said. There were about thirty of them, but they were obviously not fully trained or whatever monsters are supposed to be like, because we killed them in record time. We looked at the girls and saw them being overpowered by 'hundreds' of hellhounds, dracaena, and huge Cyclopes' with big horns sticking out of their heads. Even with Thalia shooting thunderbolts at them, they were being overpowered. Annabeth went from monster to monster, stabbing them in vital areas with her knife, but she didn't see coming was the Cyclops looking at her deviously. I knew that there wasn't enough time to save her, so I stabbed the ground with Riptide and the earth shook. Apparently the people, who I thought were on my side, weren't affected by the earthquake at all, but the monsters, not so much. Annabeth turned around once getting over the fact the earthquake wasn't affecting her and stabbed the monster. She gave me a look of thanks before running off to help Luke who was being ganged up on by three Cyclopes'. I looked around and saw Thalia being overpowered by ten of the stupid giants. I ran up to block a heavy blow meant for her head. I blocked it with Riptide, before all the monsters that weren't killed by Thalia were pounding on my sword, which started to crack and suddenly it broke. Thalia killed the rest of the monsters, but I stood there in shock. The sword that has saved my life many times, and killed the Chimera, broke just because Cyclops' pounded on it a couple times. I was so angry, that my eyes glowed with power. I felt the winds pick up, and the thunderstorm be created out of my anger. The earth started to shake much more violently than before, and the water from the ground come out and wrap around the monsters, before they were all crushed slowly by the water constricting them. I felt something hit my head and I fell to the ground. All the water that I was controlling fell on top of me and I healed myself. I looked around and saw the Minotaur for the second time of my life, but this time, he was prepared wearing armor, and wielding a giant omega axe. I snorted and looked around to see what hit me. I saw that right next to me was a gigantic boulder the size of my old apartment. I looked wide eyed. If that thing hit me without me having protection, **(See Robert, I did it again)** that would've killed me for sure. I looked back at the Minotaur, the stupid beast charged me. I did the same, but leaped into the air and with all my strength, with the boost of the rain, slammed the Minotaur onto the ground, and pulverized him to sand. All that was remaining was a horn, which I picked up and stuffed into my backpack, which wasn't destroyed yet. I looked to see if the others were ok. They weren't and right now, I used too much energy to go and help them. I fell to the floor, drained, when all of a sudden, a hunting horn was heard, and girls clad in silver came out and started to kill the remaining monsters. In short time, all the monsters were killed and the girls set up a temporary camp. I limped my way back to Annabeth, who was giving the last of our ambrosia to Luke, who was leaning heavily on Thalia. I heard someone cough. I turned around, Minotaur horn in hand, to see a girl around twelve years old, with auburn hair, and startlingly beautiful silver eyes that made me gasp. I recognized the color of the eyes from the stories my mother told me before she was captured. This was the goddess of the hunt. Also known as a person who leads a feminist man-hating group called the hunters. Joy.

I hastily knelt down, not wanting to get castrated, or die. The others followed my example. The girls, who finished setting up camp, came to Lady Artemis' side and glared at Luke and I. 'Great all I need is man-haters after me.' I thought angrily. Artemis, as if reading my mind, raised her eyebrow.

"Well the boy already knows this, but I am Artemis Goddess of the Hunt." She said.


	4. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Once Artemis told us who she was, the satyr kid gasped, then bowed even further and started yammering, "Thank you, Lady Artemis! You're so… you're so… Wow!"

I almost burst out laughing at his response.

Artemis glanced at the satyr before rolling her eyes. She turned her attention to us. Her eyes glanced at all of us, as if studying us. Her eyes skipped Luke's and passed Annabeth's, but when she locked eyes with Thalia, she seemed to know that Thalia was another daughter of Zeus. They seemed to have a silent conversation, but it was over as quickly as it began. Finally, her eyes met mine, and at once her eyes darkened. _'Thanks a lot Orion, you dick.' _She must know that I'm a son of Poseidon, and gods knows what I did other than being a male, to deserve a life as crappy as this. Artemis' glare subsided and she turned to her hunters.

"We've burdened these children enough," Artemis announced. "Zoe, we will rest here for a few hours. Raise the tents. Treat the wounded. Pick off any of the monsters that may have escaped." The girl named Zoe nodded and glared at me before she and a couple of others left.

"And, girls, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

They all hesitantly nodded. Artemis then ushered them inside her tent and left Luke and me to enjoy each other's company. We looked at each other. I then had a genius idea.

"Hey Luke, let's eavesdrop on their conversation. I know a way how without alerting anyone of our presences."

Luke looked at me as if saying, continue.

"I can disguise ourselves in water and make us rise above the ground like levitation. If we use my water skills, and your child of Hermes skills, then we can find out what they're talking about."

"And, girls, come with me. I would like to speak with you."

They all hesitantly nodded. Artemis then ushered them inside her tent and left Luke and me to enjoy each other's company. We looked at each other. I then had an idea.

"Hey Luke, let's eavesdrop on their conversation. I know a way how without alerting anyone of our presences."

Luke looked at me as if saying, continue.

"I can disguise ourselves in water and make us rise above the ground like levitation. If we use my water skills, and your child of Hermes skills, then we can find out what they're talking about."

I saw by the look of his face, that he was hooked, so I used the water vapor in the air to hide us, and then made steps out of the water so we can sneak up on the tent. We then stayed outside the tent listening to the conversation. We almost got busted by Zoe, but that was when she went back to report to Artemis. At first it was silent, as if someone was waiting for something. Soon, Artemis began speaking.

"I would like you girls to join the hunt. The hunt offers many things for a young maiden, and I would like you to join. You may have as much time as you want. Ah, that reminds me. Zoe, please go fetch the two boys and tell them to come to the tent. I would like a word with them."

"Yes milady."

With that, Luke and I ran back to our original spot. I thought we ran really fast, so I took the Hydra fang and the Minotaur horn out of my backpack. I studied them for a while and found something unique about them. For example, the fang has a weird greenish glow, which most likely means the poison. As for the horn, it is a foot long, at has some dried blood on half of it where I used it to kill some monsters. I was broken out of my musings as Zoe Nightshade came up to us. "Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan."

I saw Luke flinch at his last name before I gave Zoe my full attention. She had dark brown eyes and a slightly upturned nose. I looked at her and said, "Yes, ma'am?"

She looked smug about something, but eventually turned her smug look to a look of distaste.

"Come with me," she said. "Lady Artemis wishes to speak with thee."

Zoe led me to the tent which were last at before we ran off to avoid being detected. She and waved me inside. Thalia, Annabeth, and daughter of Apollo whose name was Willow, were seated next to Artemis. The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others. I figured an animal rights activist would've had a heart attack looking at all those rare skins, but maybe since Artemis was the goddess of the hunt, she could replenish whatever she shot. I thought she had another animal pelt lying next to her, and then I realized it was a live animal—a deer with glittering fur and silver horns, its head resting contentedly in Artemis's lap.

"Join us, Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan." She said.

I sat across from her on the tent floor. Artemis studied me, which made me uncomfortable.

That's when a memory came to me.

_I was in the same tent that I am now, but I was at least thirteen or so. This time, the vision had noises, so I paid attention._

_"Join us, Percy Jackson," She said._

_I sat across from her on the tent floor. Artemis studied me, which made me uncomfortable._

_"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked._

_"Uh… a little." I said._

_"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."_

_"Go astray?" I asked._

_"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."_

_"Oh."_

_Zoe sat down at Artemis's right. She glared at me as if all the stuff Artemis had just said was my fault, like I'd invented the idea of being a guy. _

_"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?"_

_"That boy in Colorado," Zoe said. "You turned him into a jackalope."_

_"Ah, yes." Artemis nodded, satisfied. "I enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."_

_And so I told her._

_To be truthfully honest, I had no idea what was going on, so I blanked out. I had no idea who this Bianca girl was, and what the goddess was talking about. I know, I know, I should've been paying attention, but as a child of the sea, it's not really easy sitting still. The sea does not like to be restrained. Plus with my ADHD, it's even harder. Eventually, the vision ended._

As the vision ended, I heard Artemis saying, "Are you surprised by my age?"

I said, "No, not really," while Luke said, "Yes."

Artemis rolled her eyes at Luke's answer, while everyone else looked at me like I was stupid or crazy.

To Luke, she said, "I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" Luke asked.

I nudged him. "What Lady Artemis means by astray, she might mean growing up, and becoming in love with boys, etc. etc.

"Oh."

This time, it was Artemis who was looking at me like I was crazy. I guess I am, I just took the words right out of her mouth.

From Artemis's right was Zoe Nightshade. She glared at the two of us as if all the stuff I had just said was my fault, like we'd invented the idea of being guys. Typical.

"You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?"

"That boy in Colorado," Zoe said. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah, yes, that one, you see, I like turning males into jackalopes. At any rate, the reason to why I called you here is to discuss your and Ms. Grace's parentage, Percy Jackson."

I saw Thalia flinch at her last name. What is wrong with people and flinching at their last names? We both turned out attention to the goddess. She looked at Thalia first.

"Well, it seems like our father cannot keep it in his pants, again." The sky thundered, but Artemis waved it off. She turned her gaze to me.

"And it seems that not only my father has broken his oath, but so has my uncle."

I inwardly flinched at that. I didn't want to be reminded of being alive due to a broken oath.

The goddess turned her attention to the once again to the girls.

"I would like you to consider the offering I gave you earlier."

I looked into Thalia's and Annabeth's eyes. They looked uncertain.

"Wait what offer?" Luke was quick to say.

"The offer of eternal maidenhood and to become one of my handmaidens for the rest of eternity, as long as they give up love for boys." She said.

Luke looked gobsmacked. (I like that word) I had a feeling I looked the same. I looked at Thalia, and we locked eyes. I think she remembered the conversation we had before we battled all of those monsters. I didn't want her to leave. She was my last human family member alive. She couldn't go. Thalia looked at me as if saying she won't do it. She then looked at Luke, and they had a mental conversation. That pretty much convinced Thalia to not join. I took that time to look at Annabeth. She looked torn at joining and not joining. We looked each other in our eyes. I begged her not to go, even if we just met. She still looked torn of which decision she should choose, but she gave me a look that said that she wouldn't join. I sighed in relief, and gave her my crooked grin. She smirked at me and mouthed 'Seaweed Brain.' I looked at her miffed and mouthed back, 'Wise Girl." The look on her face was totally worth it. She glared at me and we turned out attention to the goddess.

Annabeth and Thalia both looked Artemis straight in the eye and said, "No thank you Lady Artemis, but we appreciate the offer."

To say that Zoe was surprised was an understatement. She looked at me and Luke with hatred. She then turned to the girls and started shouting,

(I don't know the Old English, so let's all pretend that Zoe is talking in Old English. Hooray for Imagination.)

"Why have you refused this offer? Is it because of these _Boys? _Are they the reason that you have refused? If it is true, then you must be stupid. Boys will only deceive you and throw you away like garbage after they're done. It's much better to join the hunters than trust _Boys. They will let you down one way or another."_

Annabeth looked miffed at the stupid part. And Thalia looked downright murderous. She looked like she was going to explode. And explode she did.

"What?! Why are you saying that?! Not all men are bad! One reason I'm declining this 'great' offer is because Percy here, is the closest thing I have to a _brother alive_! And Luke hasn't let me down yet, so you have no right to blame them for us refusing."

Luke looked guilty for something, but quickly changed his expression. _Good Actor Skills._

Zoe looked at Thalia as if mocking her. Her look said, _'Someday you will understand how silly you sound right now.'_

However, Willow accepted and Zoe looked at her happily. We all looked at each other and we agreed to leave. Artemis looked impassive as she looked at us. She seemed disappointed that she only got one hunter, rather than three, but she seemed to respect Thalia's decision.

Artemis gripped her bow. "If that is the end of this, I pray you four a safe journey to Camp."

Something about that sentence caught my interest, so I asked,

"Can goddesses pray?" because I'd never really thought about that.

A flicker of a smile played across Artemis's lips. She ushered us out and we left. We all looked at each other, before we found the satyr and asked him to lead the way to camp.


	5. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Sorry for the short Chapter. I just wanted to show that the fight between Hades' monsters and two of the Big Three children.

Percy Pov.

We were close to the camp because Grover the satyr told us. However, we did not expect half of Tartarus to come out of the forest and come straight at us, with the furies screaming bloody murder, and death threats against me and Thalia. I looked Thalia, and we came to an agreement.

I turned towards Luke. "Luke, take Annabeth and get the heck out of here. Tell the camp to get reinforcements."

Luke nodded grimly and sprinted off with Annabeth screaming on his shoulder. Grover ran off too. I need to work on his self confidence.

After Thalia and I told Luke to take Annabeth and the satyr kid to the camp and reinforcements, only then _didI realize_ that we were going against a small monster army sent from Hades himself. My shoulders tensed as I got ready to execute my plan. I used my powers to put water armor on. I faintly heard Thalia say that this is so cool. I smirked. I made it rain, so I could have more energy, and Thalia's thunder could be stronger. I then released an earthquake.

The earthquake went all the way to the monsters and almost a third of the monster army disintegrated. I could hear shouts from the camp and them getting ready.

I sent a quick prayer to Hephaestus to make my fang and horn into weapons. After a few moments, they returned. The fang became a spear with a greenish glow, and the horn became a one foot dagger. I looked at Thalia. She looked nervous, but who could blame her. She looked at me, and I nodded. We charged.

Thalia let loose some thunder with a yell. With the power of the thunderstorm, the entire Cyclops part of the army was killed. I grinned. I never used a spear before, but I guess now is the time to learn. Soon I figured out it it was like a one handed broad sword, you use it for slicing and thrusting, but also like a javelin, which I've had practice with. I could get used to this, but I missed Riptide. Something in the back of my mind told me something, but I was too focused to listen.

Thalia yelled again and electricity shot out from her spear in a spidery arc. The electricity zapped through several hellhounds, making their bodies flicker with blue lights before it exploded into dust.

I saw the furies headed towards Thalia. Not today. I sprinted at them, and threw my dagger like a knife. It hit one of the furies and the other two screeched. I think I have had enough of their screeching, so I threw my spear and killed the two of them at once. I grinned. At furies to my rep. I was then tackled by a large beast. I heard a yell and saw the beast turn to dust.

"Saved ya Kelp-head. You so owe me one," I heard Thalia say. I shook my head. "We'll see after this cuz."

She was panting heavily, just like I was. I knew that we were tired and exhausted, cut-up and bleeding, and ready to collapse any second. I used the remaining water to heal our cuts. But that didn't do anything for our exhaustion. I couldn't hold the rain any longer and let go of it. I felt some of my energy return, but I was still tired.

I looked back at the reinforcements that were coming up from the valley. They were about halfway here, the camp at least half a mile down into the valley. By the time they reached here, it would be over by then.

I couldn't hold the rain anymore so I let go of it, feeling some energy return to me. I looked back down at the snarling and advancing army of hellhounds. I had killed about ten and Thalia had killed about four. Fourteen out of forty had been killed.

"It's not that many," I said, pointing down at the monsters. "Only like twenty-something. I can handle it. You have enough energy to make one last lightning strike?"

Thalia nodded. She looked up at the sky and pointed her spear at exactly ninety-degrees. Thalia yelled and lightning came down from the sky, hitting her spear and blasting the front row of hellhounds. Five more were killed.

"Thalia! Percy!" I heard a distant voice yell. I didn't have a shield so I cut through the hellhounds like they were paper with my spear and dagger. Thalia did the same, except with her spear and shield with the face of my father's ex. I shuddered to think that my father did that. We slashed and hacked at the hellhounds like they were nothing. It felt easy although our energy drained quickly and we gained many new cuts.

I got two more cuts on my back and a deep cut on my leg. Then I tried landing hard on that same leg and injured it. I still fought, but I saw that both Thalia and I were at our limits. I heard the nearing footsteps of shuffling reinforcements and the clip-clop of something that sounded like horses hooves.

Thalia and I fought and fought and soon we had almost all of the monsters killed.

I dropped to the ground and stabbed upwards as a hellhound leaped above me. It disintegrated with a howl.

My breaths grew ragged and my brain felt like it would fall out of my head. My exhaustion levels reached an all-time new high. I collapsed to the ground tiredly. It wasn't because I wanted to. It was because I couldn't move any longer. I tried reaching out to Thalia who was also extremely tired and struggling to kill her monster. Only I couldn't. I tried using my powers and was surprised to find that they actually work. I looked at Thalia. She seemed ready to collapse, her movements getting more and more sluggish. Then the hellhound she was fighting overtook her and pinned her to the ground, ready to tear her heart out. I used the rest of my powers and made an ice spear, and then with the remaining strength I had left, I chucked it. It hit home, and the monster turned to dust, before any serious damage could be done. Thalia came over to help, and I was already slipping in and out of unconsciousness. By the time the reinforcements came, we were already finished with the monsters. We walked towards the campers before Thalia fell over. I looked at her seeing that she fell unconscious. I lifted her up and with the rest of my strength, which was waning, I put her on my back. I fell unconscious after seeing Chiron's face.


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Percy POV.

_Percy's Dream_

I was at Montauk. Or I guess I am. I was sitting in a chair, and I took a look at my surroundings. Everything was like it was when I was last here. The cabin my mom and I used was still beat up and old, but it still had a magical feeling to it. I felt at home. I sighed.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

I jumped and turned around with my spear only to see my father. He looked at me surprised. His sea-green eyes twinkling.

"Well, now this you don't see every day. I have a spear filled with hydra poison held at my neck which is being held by my own son. Well, this is new." He said.

I blushed. I took my spear away and muttered an apology. Poseidon just laughed. I cracked a smile. His laughter was contagious. My father's laughing quickly ended and he looked at my seriously. I stopped laughing too.

"The first and foremost thing I have to say is that I'm very proud of you son. You have a great control of water, earthquakes, and storm abilities. None of my other demigod sons were capable of such feats. The other gods themselves blamed me because of your earthquake."

I blushed. Here I was, unconscious in a dream-like state, listening to my father praise me on my powers, and tell me that he is proud of me, and that I'm much more powerful than my past half-brothers. Talk about an ego boost. But then, something of which he said caught my interest. I looked at him confused.

"Dad, what do you mean the other gods blamed you on the earthquakes I caused? I'm not that powerful, am I?"

My father stroked his beard. He looked like he was contemplating something. He looked at me with a proud look in his eyes.

"Yes, my son. You are the most powerful son I've ever had. That's nothing to be ashamed of. You really are a true son of the sea. But I came to you for a reason. I came here to tell you that you have been overexerting yourself and your powers are taxed. You've been asleep for three months. It is August now."

I didn't see this coming. "Wait, what do you mean three months? And It's August now?"

He looked at me sadly. "Yes Percy, it has been three months. You have saved the daughter of Zeus and yourself, but like I have said, you overused your powers."

I couldn't believe it. "But I had to. If I didn't, we would've died." I said.

"I know son, I have told you this before, but monsters will pick up on your scent, and will stop at nothing until you are dead. You must stop using your powers for at least a week. If you continue using your powers, you will spontaneously combust and no one will the find the ashes." Poseidon replied.

I pretended that I didn't hear the spontaneously combust part and said, "I don't care if they pick my scent up! I will kill them just like the Chimera." My father looked like he was going to have a godly heart attack.

"Y-You faced the Chimera without any training, and are still alive?!" He sputtered.

I nodded, not really getting the point. Poseidon face turned angry. He cursed Zeus in Ancient Greek. I heard some things such as, 'that idiot sent the chimera after my twelve year old son, what the heck is he thinking. Stuff like that. He seemed to remember that I was still here and smiled sheepishly. I grinned. He shook his head and waved his hand and the dream ended.

Instead of waking up, I was sent to another dream. This time, I was floating above somebody who was running away with a lightning bolt, a trident, and a helmet. The guy looked familiar, but I couldn't really tell who it was. The kid was wearing a mask that covered his entire face. All I could see was blonde hair and a sword made half-bronze, half-steel or something. I then heard a giant noise like a motorcycle coming up, and true enough, there was one with three people on it. When they stopped, the three people stepped off. The first one looked like a huge body builder. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Thalia's. The next person looked just like my father and I. He had black hair which was braided and reached his shoulder blades. He had sea green eyes, but they were glazed and he stumbled like he was drunk. The third guy, who was driving the motorcycle had scars all over his face and was wearing a leather jacket. They approached the guy with a mask. The buff dude exchanged a few words with the masked blondie. They seemed to have a trade off. The blonde haired masked dude gave the weapons to the three who gave the kid a bag of something and told him that he could keep the sword. The mask dude nodded and the dream ended.

Dreams End

My eyes snapped open and I sat upright. I looked around the room and what I saw confused me. I was in a room that had a view of the outside, and it looked beautiful. There was a meadow filled with flowers and there were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top which looked absolutely stunning in the sunlight. I then turned confused. Was I still alive? If I wasn't, I doubt the Underworld would be as nice as this. I was brought out of my musings as someone entered my room.

The man looked middle-aged, sort of like a high-school teacher, who had thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. He kind of looked like a civilized caveman, though with less hair. However, when I looked at his eyes, I knew he was much wiser than the first look. His brown eyes seemed to hold thousands of years of history, whether it is heroes, deaths and loss.

The man sat in a wheelchair, however, and seemed to be physically disabled, but I knew better.

"Are you able to walk, Mr. Jackson?" He asked. I moved my legs and I could barely move them an inch. I shook my head. The man smiled.

"Alright, I will have your legs looked at in a moment. As of now, I wish to introduce myself. My name is Chiron."

I stared at him, not very surprised. He seemed to be thrown off at the fact that I'm not surprised, but he quickly regained his composure.

"It seems as if you already knew who I am. Now would you allow me to ask a couple of questions?"

I nodded.

"I know who you are, Percy Jackson, but I wish to know who your parent is."

"Why are you asking me this?"

Chiron's facial expression never changed. His face remained impassive.

"I am only asking you this because three months ago, you came with a son of Hermes, daughter of Athena, and a daughter of Zeus. You also defeated a small army of monsters with the help of the daughter of Zeus. Most demigods would've died, but the two of you survived. I am only curious of your parentage."

I looked in his eyes. They looked sincere. I decided to tell him the truth.

"You already know this, but my name is Percy Jackson, and I am the son of Poseidon."

Chiron's eyes widened at my proclamation, but he didn't seem surprised. He rolled his wheel chair out of the room and after a few minutes, came out with a glass of water, and by the smell of it, sea water. He gave the glass to me. I splashed in my face. I instantly felt better and hopped off the bed. Chiron gave me the signal to follow him.

"If you are able to walk, please follow me, the camp director wishes to see you."

Even after he exited the room, which was empty besides me, I still hesitated to go. I heard muffled voices outside and someone stepped into the room. It was just a guy who looked like a typical blonde surfer dude except for the fact that he had one hundred eyes.

He waved at me, eyes blinking on the palm of his hand. That freaked me out, but I didn't show him my reaction. I just waved back and followed the way to where Chiron went. If my memories were correct, then the camp director was still Mr. D. I wish it was one of the famous heroes who had gotten resurrected and allowed to be the camp director. I didn't know where to go, so I accidently walked outside and onto a porch. It wrapped around the entire farmhouse where I now knew the infirmary was located.

When I looked out at the scenery of the camp, my jaw dropped and I missed the fact that Chiron was talking to me.

We were on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture: an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena; except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen high school-age kids and satyrs played volleyball. Canoes glided across a small lake. Kids in bright orange T-shirts were chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail, and some of their horses had wings.

"Excuse me," said Chiron, finally knocking me out of my thoughts. He looked out at the camp and back at me. I was still taking in the beautiful scenery of the camp. "Camp Half-Blood is quite beautiful, isn't it?"

I nodded numbly, my mouth not daring to utter a single word. There was this feeling that I had seen something similar to this, but quite different, however, I quickly put it to the back of my mind.

"Come, Percy," Chiron said. "We will meet the camp director now, Mr. D."

I followed him. He waved his hand as if inviting me inside.

When I turned the corner, I immediately saw the card table at the end of the porch. The satyr who I remembered was Grover. He leaning on the porch rail next to the table.

Grover was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

I turned my eyes to Mr. D. I watched as he talked with Chiron. Chiron talked with "Mr. D" and pointed at me. As I walked toward the group huddled around the table, his bloodshot eyes tore into me.

It became silent, so I decided to break the ice.

"So you're the camp director?" I asked. "No offense, but I was expecting someone else. I thought it might be a legendary hero or someone useful."

Dionysus' eyes flared. He turned to look at me straight on, and I saw a kind of purplish fire in his eyes, a hint that this whiny, plump little man was only showing me the tiniest bit of his true nature. I saw visions of grape vines choking unbelievers to death, drunken warriors insane with battle lust, sailors screaming as their hands turned to flippers, their faces elongating into dolphin snouts. I knew that if I pushed him, Mr. D would show me worse things. He would plant a disease in my brain that would leave me wearing a straitjacket in a rubber room for the rest of my life.

"Would you dare to test me, child?" he said quietly.

"Uh, no."

The fire in his eyes died a little. He turned to the man in the wheelchair. "Chiron. Play so we could have four people playing." Dionysus said.

"I'm afraid not," Chiron said. "I have to take Percy Jackson on a tour of the camp."

And then he rose from his wheelchair. But there was something odd about the way he did it. His blanket fell away from his legs, but the legs didn't move. His waist kept getting longer, rising above his belt until it was the front of an animal, muscle and sinew under coarse white fur. And the wheelchair wasn't a chair. It was some kind of container, an enormous box on wheels, and it must've been magic, because there's no way it could've held all of him. A leg came out, long and knobby-kneed, with a huge polished hoof. Then another front leg, then hindquarters, and then the box was empty, nothing but a metal shell with a couple of fake human legs attached.

I stared at the horse who had just sprung from the wheelchair: a huge white stallion. But where its neck should be was the upper body of the man, smoothly grafted to the horse's trunk.

"Let's go meet the other campers."

Official Line Break

The two of us walked through the camp, Chiron leading the way.

We passed the volleyball pit. Several of the campers nudged each other. All of them pointed at me and started muttering about me defeating all of the monsters with the daughter of Zeus. I looked at my hands and wondered what was going to happen when they found out who I was. I wondered if maybe they would treat me like an outcast.

I saw satyrs, much older than Grover, trotting along in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts without anything covering their shaggy hindquarters. It wasn't like I was going to look up there anyways.

I looked back at the farmhouse. It was a lot bigger than I'd realized—four stories tall, sky blue with white trim, like an upscale seaside resort. I was checking out the brass eagle weather vane on top when something caught my eye, a shadow in the uppermost window of the attic gable. Something had moved the curtain, just for a second, and I got the distinct impression I was being watched.

"Hey, Chiron," I asked. "What's up there?"

The other four stop talking and looked to where I pointed. Chiron's smile faded as soon as he realized where I was pointing to. "Just the attic."

I opened my mouth to ask another question, but I figured it would be a waste of time. The voice in my head told me that it was the dead body of the oracle.

"Come along," Chiron said, his light-hearted tone a little forced now. "There are many things to see."

We walked through the strawberry fields, where campers were picking bushels of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe.

Chiron told us the camp grew a nice crop for export to New York restaurants and Mount Olympus. "It pays our expenses," he explained. "And the strawberries take almost no effort."

He said Mr. D had this effect on fruit-bearing plants: they just went crazy when he was around. It worked best with wine grapes, but Mr. D was restricted from growing those, so they grew strawberries instead.

I watched the satyr playing his pipe. His music was causing lines of bugs to leave the strawberry patch in every direction, like refugees fleeing a fire.

"Can you do that, Grover?" I asked.

Grover looked slightly embarrassed, "Um...well, no."

Grover still looked kind of flustered so I tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry, dude. Even though I barely know you, you can probably keep practicing and learn how to do that in no time."

The satyr blinked like he couldn't believe I had talked to him. "Oh! Well, thanks!"

"Grover," said Chiron. "Can you go and report back to Mr. D? Your work is complete. You have done an excellent job."

Grover gulped. "Thank you, Chiron." The timid goat-man trotted away toward the Big House, glancing back every so often.

"He's a late bloomer, even by satyr standards," said Chiron.

I snapped my attention to him. "Sorry? How old is he?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Really, well, it does explain his beard." I turned to look at Chiron.

"Come along. Let's see the woods," Chiron said.

As we walked along to the woods, I saw something flash. I turned to look for its origin, but I couldn't find it.

For a second, I thought I saw everything else in a different vision, but I must have still been hallucinating.

"Here are the woods," said Chiron, drawing my attention away from the ground.

It was only here that I realized how large the forest was.

It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, you could imagine nobody had been in there since the Native Americans.

Chiron said, "The woods are stocked, if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

"Stocked with what?" I asked.

"Monsters," was the only reply.

I gave Chiron a weird look. "You keep monsters in the camp forest? Isn't this place supposed to be safe?"

"Like I said," Chiron replied patiently, "if you care to try your luck, go armed. I assume you all have a sword and a shield. Do you have your own weapons?"

I nodded and reached into my pockets for Riptide, but remembered it was destroyed. I took my hands out of my pocket, and shook my head. Chiron then asked me what was on my wrists. I looked at my wrists and my father's voice told me to tap them. I did so, and my spear and dagger came out.

"I see," Chiron mused, stroking his bushy beard.

"It seems like you will be ready for Capture the Flag this Friday," nodded Chiron. "Let's continue the tour, shall we?"

We saw the archery range, the canoeing lake, the stables (which Chiron didn't seem to like very much), the javelin range, the sing-along amphitheater, and the arena where Chiron said they held sword and spear fights.

We also got a look at the mess hall was an outdoor pavilion framed in white Grecian columns on a hill overlooking the sea.

There were a dozen stone picnic tables. No roof. No walls. I figured that the camp had magical borders preventing it from raining.

We then headed toward the cabins.

There were twelve of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without a doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings I'd ever seen.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory. _Hephaestus._

Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made of real grass. _Aunt Demeter._

Seven seemed to be made of solid gold, which gleamed so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at. _Apollo._

They all faced a commons area about the size of a soccer field, dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds, and a couple of basketball hoops.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fire pit. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearted smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending the flames, poking the coals with a stick.

I saw her look up at me and she smiled. While Chiron explained what the cabins represented, I waved to Hestia. I think Chiron saw this because after I turned back to the group, Chiron had an eyebrow raised at me, as if most campers couldn't see the goddess of the hearth.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve.

Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a hologram, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak across them. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Number one is Zeus, am I right?" I stated.

Chiron nodded. "Yes, your friend, Thalia stays in there at the moment.

"And number two is Hera," I said. "Her cabin is empty because she doesn't have any demigod children. It's the same with Artemis."

I scanned for a silvery cabin, but couldn't seem to find one. Chiron pointed toward a regular cabin numbered eight. "It lights up during the night."

We walked past the Athena cabin which was a blue and gold building with an owl carved over the doorway. It also had plain white curtains.

We continued on and passed by the Zeus cabin. I looked on at my father's cabin, cabin three.

It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. I peeked inside the open doorway and caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, that I almost didn't want to stay here. However, I guess I could make it look occupied. Besides, I was only sleeping here; it wasn't like I had to stay in here for the rest of my life.

"Percy," I heard Chiron call from behind me. I turned to see Chiron walking towards me. "We should introduce you to the Hermes cabin," he said. "You'll be staying there until you get claimed."

I nodded and followed him.

Number five was bright red - a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists.

The roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway, and its eyes seemed to follow me. Inside I could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared. The loudest was a girl maybe twelve or thirteen. She wore a size XXXL CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on me and gave me an evil sneer. Her hair was long and stringy, and brown.

"Ares," I muttered.

"The counselor of the Ares cabin is Clarisse La Rue," said Chiron. He had introduced the counselors of each cabin as we passed by. Castor and Pollux of the Dionysus cabin (I had no idea the cranky, whiny god had children), the Lieutenant of Artemis (Zoe) for the Artemis cabin, Silena Beauregard of the Aphrodite cabin, Katie Gardner of the Demeter cabin and Thalia of the Zeus cabin. The cabin counselors of the Athena and Hermes cabins had recently departed to the mortal world. It sounded like a nice story until Chiron said that they both died suffering fourth degree burns in a house fire. So now, the cabin leaders were Annabeth and Luke respectively.

"Lee Fletcher is the counselor of the Apollo cabin," continued Chiron. "Charles Beckendorf for the Hephaestus cabin. Most campers call him Beckendorf expect for Silena Beauregard. And last but not least, the Hermes cabin."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old.

The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it...?

A caduceus.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.

Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck. I will see you at dinner."

"So," said a familiar voice from inside the cabin, "we have another 'unclaimed demigod.'"

Everybody groaned.

"Now, now," said the voice. "It's what we're here for. Hermes is the god of travelers, so we can afford to let Percy stay here until he is claimed."

I looked to see who was speaking and saw that it was none other than Luke. I grinned.

"Nice to see you again Luke."

"Nice to see you too, Perce."

Official Line Break

Luke gave me a pretty nice spot on the floor. Dinner would happen soon, so I felt like walking to the beach, but before I could reach there, a husky voice yelled, "Well! A newbie!"

I looked over. The big girl from the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets. I ignored her and kept on walking. I suddenly felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Hold it runt," the girl said, "Where do you think you're going?"

I looked at her like she was stupid.

"To the beach, why?"

"Well, I am Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

"Cool, I don't care, I'm Percy Jackson and now, I'm just going to the beach."

As I turned to walk away, Clarisse grabbed my shoulder again.

I looked at her annoyed. "What?"

Clarisse sneered. "As children of the war god, we have a special initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

I sighed and began to use my powers, when I remembered my father's warning. Before I knew it, Clarisse had me by the neck and was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom.

I just waited until she opened the door, before I kicked her in the side of the head. Clarisse was surprised, and brought her spear out as soon as I blinked. I did the same. She charged me. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but Clarisse was much more skilled than stupid monsters. She feinted to my right, and jabbed at my left. Fortunately for me, I wasn't stupid, so I just went in the direction she jabbed at, dodged, and smacked her head with the butt of my spear. She crumpled into an unconscious heap.

After my little run-in with Clarisse La Rue, I skipped going to the beach, and went to dinner. Once I entered the pavilion, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I heard two gasps and saw Annabeth and Thalia looking at me. I grinned at them. Annabeth blushed while Thalia grinned right back. I went to sit at the Hermes table.

I hung out with Luke and we talked a bit more about our backgrounds. After dinner, I hung out with Grover Underwood, the satyr that brought us to camp, and we quickly became friends. I also hung out with Thalia and Annabeth quite a bit.

While we were talking, I accidentally touched hands with Annabeth while her hand was on her leg. I realized what I did and after looking away from Annabeth awkwardly, I departed.

Whenever I talked with Luke, girls seemed to be swaying toward him like he was a chick magnet. One flirtatious girl from the Aphrodite cabin even tried to get him to date her. To put her attempt in one word: unsuccessful.

It was my first few days of camp, and I was totally excited to continue on with the rest of my life.

Official Line Break

I was walking to breakfast, when Chiron called me over.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but Mr. D. would like to speak with you." He said.

I nodded, not knowing why. He motioned me to follow him. I did so and we went to the big house. When we went inside, I saw Mr. D. waiting there for me. Chiron went and sat next to Mr. D. He picked up some cards and started to play as well.

"Well, well," Mr. D said without looking up. "The thief shows himself."

I stood there confused.

"Come closer," Mr. D said. "And don't expect me to kowtow to you, mortal, just because old Barnacle-Beard is your father."

Lightning flashed across the clouds. Thunder shook the windows of the house.

"Blah, blah, blah," Dionysus said.

Chiron feigned interest in his pinochle cards.

"If I had my way," Dionysus said, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble. But Chiron seems to feel this would be against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion _is _a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron put in.

"Nonsense," Dionysus said. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I've agreed to restrain myself I'm thinking of turning you into a dolphin instead, sending you back to your father."

"Mr. D—" Chiron warned.

"Oh, all right," Dionysus relented. "Now to get on with the point. Right now, my father is blaming you and your father for the theft of his lightning bolt. I have no time to waste, so I am bringing you up to Olympus with me so we can discuss this with the other gods."

Without my consent, I was grabbed by my shoulder and we teleported to the throne room of Olympus.

Lots of heads turned my way, twelve to be exact. I saw my father who was looking at me worriedly, but with a mask on to make himself look like a prideful god. I saw Hermes who gave me a discreet nod, but there was no trace of smile on his face today. I looked at the head throne and saw Zeus staring at me with pure fury and hatred. Hera was beside him, giving me a cold, but curious stare. Demeter examined me like she was trying to tell if I ate enough wheat products or something. Aphrodite glanced at me, but quickly went back to putting on makeup and eyeliner. I think she expected me to stare at her, but I really didn't feel anything towards her. She looked at me like I was crazy. Ares looked at me and seemed to scoff, like I was a weakling. I could totally take him on. Hephaestus spared me a glance, but continued to work on something that looked like a mechanical falcon. Dionysus went to his throne and gave me a look of annoyance before he stuffed his face in a wine magazine. Artemis gave me a glare, but it wasn't a cold as it was the last time we met. She gave me a slight nod and started to test her bowstring. Athena was looking at me with a cold calculating stare. I almost wet myself, but I regained my composure and stared back defiantly. Her eyes gave off the slight respect that she had for me since I returned her stare, and for saving her daughter. The last goddess to look at me was a human-sized woman at the hearth. She was different than the others, who were wearing more modern-like clothing like jeans and T-shirts and suits.

She wore a brown robe that covered her from shoulder to toe. She also had a brown scarf wrapped around her head. I could see mousy-brown hair sticking out of the scarf. Her eyes were pits of fire, but they looked warm and cozy. I glanced back at Ares. He also had eyes that were pits of fire, but they looked cruel and like the burning of cities.

I turned back to the woman and gave a reluctant smile. Hestia smiled back and confidence filled me. Hestia went back to poking the hearth.

"Perseus Jackson," said Zeus. He put on a bittersweet smile, but it was layered over intense anger. "What a pleasant surprise to see you. Now, return my bolt or face my wrath!"

"Wait, what?" I said.

"You heard me. Along with my idiotic brother!" thundered Zeus. "You will give my bolt back to me or I will incinerate you this very moment!" Thunder echoed far off into the distance.

"Wait!" I held my hands up. "What are you talking about? I don't have the master bolt." I said.

"Yes, you do!" Zeus yelled. "You have stolen it and you _will _bring it back! Return what is rightfully mine!"

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled. "I don't have your Master Bolt!"

Zeus stood up, and thunder rumbled again, seemingly filling the palace. "You did steal it, and now here you are, denying stealing it!"

"It would be wise to listen to father," Athena put in. She gave me a cold stare that sent shivers tingling up my spine. "For if you do not, war will be brought and you will be the first to feel Zeus' wrath."

"Having war because the big three don't have their weapons? Why are you blaming me, when all three of you are missing your weapons?!"

"Because, you are suspected to have stolen the bolt and if you don't return it, there will be war.

Poseidon's masked face had dissolved and an angered face had replaced it. My dad's sea-green eyes were dark and almost blue, like the washing waves of a tsunami. Unlike some days, my dad's expression was clearly visible today. He was angry..._really _angry.

"You will not harm the boy," my dad said. "He hasn't done anything wrong." He held his gaze to Zeus. Zeus growled.

"He is the thief. You tried to steal from me. Where have you gotten the boy to hide it?"

"I am _not _the thief. Your pride has blinded you, Zeus. I am perfectly content with being the ruler of the seas. If you have to worry about anyone trying to unseat you, it's Hades."

That seemed like a pretty reasonable explanation to me. My father was usually happy, so why would he want to become the King of the Gods? It would make more sense for Hades to take his revenge, for he was exiled to the Underworld.

"But Hades wouldn't have stolen it," my father continued. "Something of his was also stolen."

"I don't care!" yelled Zeus. "If you have my bolt, you will have the fight of your life."

My father stood, looking angrier than I'd thought was possible. He grabbed Zeus by his collar and glared their faces inches apart. "And if you dare to hurt my son, she will never be safe wherever she goes. When Hades-" my father chuckled "-gets to her, she will be hurt, if not killed."

I looked around at the other gods. Some of them, like Athena, Ares and Hermes, were actually paying attention to the fight. Others, like Dionysus, Aphrodite, Artemis and Hephaestus, weren't paying any attention at all.

"Honestly," Apollo put in, "Uncle Poseidon couldn't have stolen it. I mean, why would he? He can't be the thief. He also had his trident stolen."

"I agree with sunshine," Aphrodite said, adjusting her hand mirror. "It's not like Poseidon would want to throw you into Tartarus. I think that's more of a Hades issue, like Poseidon said. Plus, I loved playing with his sons' love lives." She squealed. "They were so interesting."

"You think my temperamental brother did _not _steal my bolt?" Zeus snapped. "Treason!"

Athena nodded. "Poseidon would obviously want to unseat father because he's not the king. Of course, like the power-hungry god he is, he would want to become the most powerful god," she scoffed. Athena and Poseidon gave each other cold stares.

"You call me power-hungry?" My father dropped Zeus from his grasp and stepped toward Athena. "Have you not looked at your father once in the past few millennia? He is so power-hungry that he swallowed your mother because he was told that one of his sons would overthrow him."

"I agree with Fish Breath," Ares said, sharpening his nails with his dagger. My father gave Ares a pointed look. "Why would he take it? What's the point? Does he look like someone who would kill all life to be the King of the Gods?"

Athena turned on Ares and they started arguing. Meanwhile, Zeus turned to me with even more anger in his eyes. "You will pay for what you have done." He pulled out a sword out from behind his throne. I guess he used it as backup of when he didn't have his Master Bolt.

My eyes widened and I tapped my wristband with the spear, and it sprang out. I did the same with the dagger. Zeus stepped forward. Suddenly, the entire council burst into arguments with comments ranging from "this is pointless" to "men are all pigs" to "you are a stupid, brainless boar." blah blah blah.

Zeus lunged forward at me with the sword, but before my father could come out of the crowd of Olympians, I blocked the attack, and pushed him back. The gods looked surprised and I made water creep onto me making water armor. I felt great pain in my gut and remembered my father's warning about not using my powers. The water on my body numbed the pain, but it still hurt. I felt a little re-energized, but the pain in my gut held me back. I sheathed my spear and used my dagger like a short sword.

Zeus got up and his eyes were enraged. But before he could do anything, my father came up to him with his own backup sword.

"You will not hurt my son. As long as I am alive, no one will touch him." He glared at all the other gods. They shrank back in fear, while I collapsed to one knee. The heard Hestia call out to Apollo to heal me. I felt a golden wave of light touch me and I felt much, much better. I just watched the chaos between the gods.

Zeus and Poseidon put away their weapons and started fighting using their fists. Athena and Ares were into a heated argument about war and which side to join. Artemis and Aphrodite were arguing about love and which side to join. Apollo, after healing me, went to argue with Hermes, Dionysus and Hephaestus. Demeter and Hera were discussing about how pointless this was and how Zeus "loves that _thing _more than me."

I was lying on the ground staring up at the chaos. Thoughts swirled through my mind. I was here because Zeus blamed me for his stolen Master Bolt. But my arrival turned my info session into a wrestling match. Ares was now cheering on Poseidon and Zeus as they wrestled on the ground. Aphrodite had stopped arguing with Artemis and was clinging onto Ares' shoulder. Athena and Artemis were having a minor dispute about who to side with.

I turned my head to the hearth at the center of the room which had, miraculously, not been damaged in this mess. Hestia was poking at the coals, shaking her head at her messed up family. She turned to me, like she'd sensed me staring at her. She beckoned for me to come toward her.

I slowly walked forward to the hearth and stood beside her. "Hello, Percy."

I bowed. "Lady Hestia."

"I am sorry you have to endure this," she apologized. "However, it is a tough time for the Olympian family. My younger brothers have had their weapons of power stolen, and now is not a good time for peace."

I laughed nervously. "Uh...what?"

"The three most powerful weapons in the universe have been stolen, but by whom is unknown to me," Hestia said.

"But why would Zeus accuse me? I don't even know what the bolt looks like. But I had a dream which involves this whole catastrophe." I exclaimed.

Hestia looked at me as if trying to see if I am telling the truth or not.

I looked back at the fighting gods. "I need to tell the gods this. Can you somehow make them listen to you? Like make the hearth blow fire or something?"

Hestia looked back at her family and sighed. "Very well. Step back, son of Poseidon." She flicked her hand and the hearth blazed a steaming red fire. It rose fifteen feet in the air, the size of the gods and caught the attention of everybody. All of the gods stopped to look at Hestia. When they saw her disapproving face, they all returned to their thrones.

"Now," said Hestia in a kind, quiet voice. "Listen to the son of Poseidon. He brings news that may be benevolent to us all."

"What news can be benevolent to me when I'm missing my bolt?" grumbled Zeus.

"Be quiet," snapped Hera. Zeus and Hera were married, but they seemed to have their fair share of arguments.

"What is the bad news, Percy," my father asked. All of the gods looked at me expectantly, preparing for some lame news about something that was barely harmful to them. They probably expected that I would complain about Hades or something, but when I said what I said, everything turned so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"I have an idea on who took the weapons."

Zeus was the first to recover from shock. His face went all calm and surprisingly asked gently, "Where is my Master Bolt then?"

"I don't know, but in my dream, I saw a kid with blonde hair and a mask running with the weapons is his arms." I said. "All I could see was blonde hair and a sword made half-bronze, half-steel or something. I then heard a giant noise like a motorcycle coming up, and true enough, there was one with three people on it. When they stopped, the three people stepped off. The first one looked like a huge body builder. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Lord Zeus'. The next person looked just like my father and I. He had black hair which was braided and reached his shoulder blades. He had sea green eyes, like ours, but his were glazed and he stumbled like he was drunk. The third guy, who was driving the motorcycle had scars all over his face and was wearing a leather jacket. They approached the guy with a mask. The buff dude exchanged a few words with the masked blondie. They seemed to have a trade off. The blonde haired masked dude gave the weapons to the three who gave the kid a bag of something and told him that he could keep the sword. The mask dude nodded and the dream ended."

The entire counsel was quiet. Everyone looked at Ares, except for Zeus.

"Outrageous," boomed Zeus. "I _should _kill you right now," he said to my father. "But for the sake of peace on Olympus, I will not."

Hestia glanced at me to try and take the knowledge of what I had seen and determine whether I was telling the truth. I met her gaze and stared into the warm pits of fire without faltering. There was just something about Hestia's aura that fed me confidence. When she found the truth, she looked away and started poking the hearth sadly.

"Are you telling the truth?" Hermes asked. I nodded.

"But we don't know who the thieves are. The people you mentioned look very similar to Ares, Triton, and _Heracles_," stated Artemis. "What do you think, Athena?"

Athena for once, looked confused. To save her from not knowing what to say on this problem, I spoke up.

"How about you send me back to camp, have my father claim me, and then I could go on a quest to get the weapons back?"

All of the gods muttered their consent, but turned to Zeus, who was considering the idea. "I still think you are the thief, but if you aren't, find the bolt and return it to me. Check Hades for it, or maybe go steal it back from your father-"

"Paranoid," muttered Poseidon.

Zeus flashed him an angry glare but continued on. "Whatever the case may be, return the bolt by the eighteenth of August or you will be blamed and earth will be torn apart by war."

I just nodded, glad that Zeus wasn't going to kill me.

"Get it back," ordered Zeus. He leaned back in his throne. "Council dismissed."

Slowly, with the horrifying fact that war may be in their midst, the gods and goddesses, except for Zeus, Hestia and Poseidon, filed out of the room. Ten seconds after the first movement, the last footstep echoed down the hallway and all went silent.

"Brother," said Zeus, who still had his head in his hands. "If you just return the-"

"I did not take it," my dad said steely. "You will think about your arrogant pride while you wait for the return of your Master Bolt." He turned to me. "Percy, follow me. We must talk."

He strode out in front of me, out the front entrance of the throne room. I gave one last look to Hestia and smiled warmly at her. She returned the favor and I smiled. I think I was beginning to gain the complete respect of more than one god or goddess.

Before I stepped outside, Zeus called out to me, "Boy. Don't dare to fly in my domain, because if you do, I will cast you down to earth and it will be your last sensation."

And with that, I stepped out of the throne room.

Official Line Break

"You must be careful," Poseidon warned. "Go back to camp and during some event, I will claim you."

"Thanks dad, I will make you proud."

"you all ready have," my father said. "Remember. You are a true son of the sea god."

I smiled despite myself.

I nodded at my father and saluted playfully. My father saluted back at me, like we were in the navy. We laughed and my father led me to the elevator back to the bottom floor. "Be careful, Percy. Everything is much more than it seems."

And with a mysterious wink, he dissolved into a sea breeze.

**So, how was the 8k chapter? I just couldn't think of much more, so I hope you guys liked it. The next one will be all about Percy meeting the unclaimed campers and "subtly" making them stay on the camper side. Like always, Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and any excerpts from the lightning thief.

**Percy POV.**

When I arrived back in Camp Half Blood, I was bloody and bruised. I barely made it out of the empire state building when 10 scorpion things came out and attacked me. Now, I know what you're thinking. How did you get overpowered by 10 scorpions when you easily beat them before? Well, this time. They were led by a huge, dark red scorpion, which had some kind of horn, which boosted the spirits of the scorpions. Plus, they also had giant axes, and swords, which made them harder to kill. Apparently they were smarter too, so I couldn't just cut their tail off and kill them like usual. Eventually they got me cornered, but luckily for me, it was near a body of water, so I killed much easily than expected. I was also surprised when I used my powers, I didn't feel any pain. It must've been when Apollo healed me.

When I made it past camp borders, I was crushed in a hug by a blonde. I couldn't really see a lot when I had a huge mass of blonde hair in my face, but I smelt familiar lemon scented shampoo, so I hugged Annabeth harder. She started to squeak and I guess I had hugged her too hard, and she couldn't breathe. I chuckled and let go of her. When Annabeth got her breath back, she punched me in the shoulder. I grasped my shoulder because it was throbbing in pain. I guess she thought I was joking because Annabeth punched me again… in the same spot. I almost let out tears at the pain, but I held it in. The next thing I knew, I was tackled by a black blur which sent both Annabeth and I down the hill. When we reached the bottom, I had Thalia sitting on top of me smirking triumphantly, with Annabeth sandwiched in between us. Annabeth pushed Thalia off and stood there giving me a look which said, _'Well, give her a hug too Seaweed Brain' _I looked at Thalia and saw her hold back a smirk. I hugged her and felt electricity flow through my body… literally. The next thing I knew, I was blasted through a couple trees and saw that my shirt was burnt off. My skin was smoking and I think that something was burning, so I used the water vapor in the air to heal myself. Once I got up, I saw them rolling on the grass laughing like there was no tomorrow. I willed the water in the lake to douse them both before I froze the water. They both let out indignant shouts. I walked up to them and smirked.

"So ladies, how is the weather. I think it is quite nice a little chilly, but nice. What do you think my dear friends?" I said mockingly.

Thalia gave me a death glare which almost made me wet my pants, while Annabeth's eyes promised me so much pain. I looked off into the distance and mock thought about what to do. I ran away before unfreezing their clothes and drying them, screaming, "You'll never get me alive!"

They eventually caught me, but they cheated. We sat down after I finished treating my injur- ah, I mean _small scrapes._ We talked about what happened when I was missing, and what happened to me when I was "missing". I told them that the gods were basically divided since Zeus blames my father for stealing his bolt when all three of the Big Three weapons were stolen, and that Zeus expects me to retrieve it in two weeks. Thalia was fuming that her dad would be as so stupid to blame innocent people, and Annabeth said that if things ever got ugly, she would stand by my side, Thalia agreeing with her. They told me that the camp had been boring, teaching fighting skills that they already knew, but one cool thing that Chiron taught Thalia was how to manipulate the mist. When I asked where Luke was, they turned all depressed and said that he left camp right after I disappeared. I didn't know why, but something in my head told me that he left for a reason related to the weapon thievery. When I looked up into the sky, I saw that it was almost time to go to sleep. Wow, we talked for a long time. I told the girls goodnight and went to a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

I walked into the mess hall for lunch and I was tired. I hadn't had the "normal" camp life yet, so I went to archery with the Hermes cabin. I saw some people who looked like they didn't belong in the Hermes category, and befriended them. Once I got to know them, I knew who their parents were. In the Hermes cabin, there were 30 kids, only ten of them claimed by Hermes. The other twenty, not including myself, consisted of 3 children of Hecate, 4 children of Hypnos, 7 children of Nike, and 6 children of Phobos and Deimos combined. I kind of thought it was weird for maiden goddess to have children, but I thought since Athena had mind children, Nike had children born with her competitive spirit or something. I told them their heritage, and surprisingly, they believed me. I made them promise me to stay by my side, no matter how tough things get. They thought this request was weird and random, but almost all agreed. The children of Phobos and Deimos didn't. They were just arrogant to believe that they were supreme leaders of the camp.

The rest of the day was like Tartarus. I almost shot Chiron. Yeah, Children of Poseidon were terrible with bows, so Chiron was nice enough to forgive me.

My next event was in the obstacle course, which included the lava wall. Believe me nearly getting fried by lava isn't fun. I ran the course with Henry, one of the Nike children. He cursed me the whole way as I almost killed him a few times, but he forgave me. Besides I was the one that was burnt around the edges when I finally completed the course.

My last event before lunch was sword fighting, and when Thalia and Annabeth told me that they were already teaching things I already knew, they weren't lying, so I had to step down a couple notches to avoid hurting the others, except for the Nike kids. Before I knew it, it was dinner. Here I am sitting at the Hermes table at lunch I followed Lou Ellen, a child of Hecate, up to get food and made an offering to my dad. I sat back down with my cabin mates and I knew my dad wouldn't claim me until something special happened. I saw Chiron walk up to the front of the tables and stomp his hoof loudly on the ground. All talking ceased within the mess hall.

"I have a few announcements. First, we have a new camper here everyone please welcome Percy Jackson," Chiron said as he pointed toward me. I stood. I heard a few claps and some laughs at my expense. "Now to our second announcement we will have Capture the Flag this afternoon. The teams are Ares against Athena."

I soon found out that the Athena cabin made an alliance with the Apollo and Hermes cabins the two largest cabins in camp. They also made an alliance with Zeus' cabin, so Thalia was on our team. The Ares cabin on the other hand made an alliance with the Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Dionysus and Demeter cabins. We were to meet in the clearing just outside of the mess hall. We all put our armor on while Annabeth said she had something planned.

Chiron galloped forward and stomped his hoof loudly. "Heroes!" he announced. "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magical items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged; no killing or maiming is allowed, is that understood?" Everyone nodded their agreement. "I will serve as a referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves and good luck!"

Our team ran forward and grabbed our armor and weapons. I wore my leather armor and a helmet with a blue plume on top of it. I tapped my wrist and my spear came out. I found Annabeth and Thalia talking. I walked up to them.

"Hey, what can I help with?" I asked. Annabeth looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, go to border patrol, since you're a son of Poseidon, you can use the water to your advantage." She said.

"Well, that's easy. Just stand by the creek, and keep the reds away from the flag?"

Annabeth nodded and continued to talk strategy with Thalia. I got bored so I went to talk with the other campers I made friends with. Soon, the game started and I stayed there waiting until I heard five people running towards me when I saw the red plumes I knew it was the enemy. Five Ares warriors came yelling and screaming out of the darkness of the woods with their weapons shining in the low light. Clarisse was in the lead.

"Cream the punk!" Clarisse screamed. I took a defensive stance with my spear and wooden shield. Her ugly pig eyes glared through the slits of her helmet. She held a five-foot-long spear, its barbed metal tip flickering with red light. Instinctively, I knew this weapon sparked with electricity. I knew it was a gift from her daddy. Her siblings had only the standard issue bronze swords; I was much less worried about them.

They charged across the stream. There was no help in sight. I could run or I could defend myself against a third of the Ares cabin. I didn't really want to hurt them, but they weren't giving me a lot of choices.

I sidestepped the first kid's swing, but these guys were not _as_ stupid as the Minotaur. They surrounded me, and Clarisse thrust at me with her spear, my shield deflected the point, but I felt a slight tingling all over my body. My shield arm went numb and I could smell the air burning. I cleared my mind of the pain and used the water subtly to heal myself. The Ares kids seemed to be taking their sweet time in trying to bash me, so I just waited for them to attack. Right when I was going to charge them, one of the kids body checked me into the water.

As I fell back towards the stream, one of the Ares kids swung his sword cutting off the top part of my shield. Another Ares guy slammed me in the chest with the butt of his sword and I hit the dirt. Man, when they work together, they pack quite the punch. But unluckily for them, I don't have Riptide or else I would've kicked their butts already. They could've pounded me into bloody smear on the ground, but they were too busy laughing.

"Give him a haircut," Clarisse said. "Grab his head."

I stood up quickly and they all looked at me strangely for a moment. I raised my sword, but Clarisse slammed it aside with her spear as sparks flew, but her spear had little effect on me.

"Oh look, he's a tough guy now," Clarisse said feigning surprise. "I'm scared of this guy. Really scared."

"The flag is over there, but you guys don't and won't have a chance to get it." I told them.

"Yeah whatever," one of her siblings said. "We don't care about the flag. We care about a guy who made our cabin look stupid."

I laughed. "You do that without my help," I quipped. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, but it provided the needed motivation to make my point.

Two of them came at me. I backed up toward the creek, I raised my shield clumsily, but Clarisse was faster than I gave her credit for. Her spear stuck me straight in the ribs. If I hadn't been wearing an armored breastplate, I would've been skewered and then grilled with electricity. One of her cabin mates slashed his sword across my arm, leaving a good-size cut.

Seeing my own blood made me angry and I wanted to rip their heads off. I didn't care about playing the fool now.

"No maiming," I managed to say barely keeping control. _Just push me into the water you idiots._

"Oops," the guy said as he held his hand over his mouth. "Guess I'll have kitchen duty for a week."

He pushed me into the creek and I landed with a splash. They all laughed. I smiled as the cut on my arm instantly healed and I felt strength flow through me. Now it was time for payback.

Clarisse and her cabin mates came into the creek to get me, but I stood to meet them. I stripped off my cheap armor and made the water from the creek to give me water armor. I then sheathed my spear, and then used the water to make a sword. I grinned evilly. I charged them at unimaginable speeds.

By the time they reacted, Ugly number Two and Ugly Number Three were out cold. In case I was too fast, here's what happened: I slammed one in the face with my shield; it fell apart upon impact, but the kid was out cold. I used my sword to shear off the other guy's horsehair plume, but before the guy backed up, I turned quickly and punch him across the face so hard I felt two of his teeth get knocked loose.

The last guy charged me too and I spun to the left slamming the hilt of my sword into his face which sent him to the ground. The four sons of Ares were out of commission. Clarisse kept coming, the point of her spear crackling with energy.

As soon as she thrust, I caught the shaft with my hand and pulled her forward. She landed face first in the creek. I released my control over my water sword and held her spear with both of my hand as I snapped it in half.

"Ah!" she screamed. "You idiot! You corpse-breath worm!"

She probably would've said worse, but I hit her with the broken pieces of her spear. One part of the spear hit her temple, knocking her out. She fell backwards and landed on the shore of the creek unconscious.

Then I heard yelling, elated screams, and I saw Thalia racing toward the boundary line with the red team's banner lifted high. She was flanked by a couple of Hermes guys covering her retreat, and a few Apollo's kids behind them, fighting off the Hephaestus kids. My border patrol position had been a trick to get Ares and part of her cabin to attack me. Great plan. It worked perfectly, as expected from Annabeth.

Everybody converged on the creek as Thalia ran across into friendly territory. Our side exploded into cheers. The red banner shimmered and turned electric blue. The boar and spear were replaced with a huge lightning bolt, the symbol of cabin one. Everybody on the blue team picked up Thalia and started carrying her around on their shoulders. Chiron cantered out from the woods and blew the conch horn.

The game was over. We'd won.

I was about to join the celebration when I heard Annabeth's voice, right next to me in the creek, said, "Nice job Seaweed Brain"

I looked, but she wasn't there. She must be wearing her hat.

"So how did you like to be a part of my plan?" she asked. Then she shimmered, and materialized holding a Yankees baseball cap as if she'd just taken it off her head.

I put on a mock angry face. "You set me up," I said. "You put me here because you knew Clarisse would come after me, while you sent Sparky around the flank. You had it all figured out."

Annabeth shrugged. "I told you. Athena always, always has a plan."

"A plan to get my butt 'Whooped'" I mock yelled. Annabeth just punched my shoulder. On the same spot again. Seriously?

She looked at my arm. "Hey your cut is healing."

"I know," I said. "pretty cool, dontcha think?" I said with false superiority in my voice.

"I guess." Annabeth said.

The blood was gone. Where the huge cut had been, there was a long white scratch, and even that was fading. As I watched, it turned into a small scar, and disappeared.

"Just awesome, oh can you help me out, I might collapse from using my powers too much," I said.

Annabeth smiled and pulled me out. I pretended to fall to my knees pretending to be bone tired. I faked like I was going to fall over, but Annabeth steadied me.

"You idiot," she said. "stop faking, you're really heavy Seaweed Brain."

I smirked. "Oh, is wittle ole me too heavy for Wise Girl? Oh no it's the end of the world." I said dramatically acting like Zeus.

Thunder rumbled. I resisted the urge to flick my uncle off.

I heard a canine growl. Suddenly, a howl ripped through the forest.

The campers' cheering died instantly. Chiron shouted something in Ancient Greek, "Stand ready! My bow!"

Annabeth drew her knife.

There on the rocks just above us was a very large hellhound.

It was looking straight at me, but then took its attention off of me and towards Thalia.

Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!"

But the hellhound wasn't going for me. I ran toward Thalia and pushed her out of the way, before the hellhound jumped me. I tapped my other wristband and once we hit the floor, I stabbed it with my Minotaur dagger. It erupted into dust.

I was surprised for not getting hurt, but then realized that the hound had cut me with its claws. The wound wasn't bad, but everyone looked at me in fear. It began to heal instantly as I walked into the creek.

Chiron trotted up next to us, a bow in his hand and a fake shocked expression on his face.

I looked around and saw Thalia giving me a thankful stare. I nodded. I then turned my attention to the campers, who looked scared. I glared and shouted, "Who summoned this beast into camp!"

I was met with silence. I then heard everyone gasp. It's time.

I looked up to see the sign was already fading, but I could still make out the hologram of green light, spinning and gleaming. A three-tipped spear: a trident.

"His father is Poseidon." I heard from some of the Athena kids. Annabeth glared at them.

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

All around me, campers started kneeling, even the Ares cabin, though they didn't look happy about it.

I grinned as I repeated my stunt. The same one I did, when I revealed my parentage to Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth. I shot out of the water. Once I hit the ground, I made a small earthquake happen, while in the sky, I made rain appear and winds howl. The campers fell onto their butts, while I made a Trident of water appear out of the creek and pounded it on the ground, stopping the earthquake and storm.

"Poseidon," said Chiron after he got up. I sent him an apologetic glance. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God." I was claimed now and I knew my quest would be only a matter of time.

Official Line Break

"Everyone go back to your cabins." Chiron motioned everyone to leave and just as I was going to happily walk back to camp, Chiron motioned for me to follow him. He led me toward the big house. Suddenly, Thalia and Grover ran up to Chiron as we approached the big house.

"What happened?" Grover asked impatiently.

"Percy has been claimed he's the son of Poseidon." Chiron said. He looked toward me as asking me if this is true. I just nodded in agreement. I could see the look of shock on Grover's face he just stared at me. It got kind of disturbing.

"Come along Grover you can come with us. And Ms. Grace," Thalia flinched, "Go back to your cabin." Thalia left and I sensed Annabeth following us. I smirked as she thought no one could see her. We entered the Big House and we found Mr. D in the kitchen drinking a diet coke and reading some magazine on wine and spirits.

"Ah, so you brought Perry along and the satyr." Mr. D said.

"So is it time for my quest to retrieve the missing weapons?" I asked.

"How about I turn you into a porpoise or a dolphin, I'm sure my uncle would be OK with that." Mr. D said. Chiron gave Mr. D a dirty look. I just looked at Mr. D with an expressionless stare, not really caring. He wouldn't do that unless he wanted to be squished like one of his wine grapes.

"No of course you can't." Chiron said.

"Well, it's certainly better than the alternative." Mr. D said.

"The 'alternative' is much better than being turned into a sea animal." I said irritably.

I looked at Chiron. "I'll just take the quest. If I don't, then Zeus will fry me, Poseidon will fight against Zeus, Hades will go against both of them, and the gods will be divided. It'll be World War Three."

Chiron stared at me. I didn't back down from his gaze. He nodded his consent and showed me the way to the oracle. I followed Chiron up the stairs of the big house. The staircase was large and circular. The stairs were made of a dark wood and I could hear them crack and squeak as I walked up them. We reached the top of the stair case and Chiron motioned towards a smaller set of stairs off to the right of the main staircase.

"Take these stairs and they will lead you to the oracle. She can be very strange and some would say scary, so prepare yourself." Chiron said. I walked up the staircase once at the top I reach an old wooden door that looked weathered and beaten. Instead of a door knob the door had a wrought iron latch. I unlatched the door and walked in slowly. The attic had large sets of shelves on the walls and large trunks on the floor. On the shelves were old weapons, trophies and other strange artifacts.

I looked around trying to find the oracle until I spouted a thin almost bony figure sitting on a large wooden trunk by the large circular window that looked out over the camp. I walked closer to the figure and I could smell the scent of decay and death, it was a smell that I was quite familiar with. The oracle wasn't alive in the sense of the word, if I had to guess she was under a spell of some sort. I walked within five feet of the oracle and stopped. That's when all my memories hit me.

Everything that my alternate dimension self had done, I relived. I saw everything that he saw. I saw the Great Prophecy become completed and all my other quests too. Everything was like a blur, but I recognized every single detail. I shook my head and walked towards the Oracle. My head was pounding the entire time. A strange feeling in my gut told me that the prophecy would be different this time.

"Oracle, I need a prophecy." I said. The bony almost mummified creature turned and then I saw her face. Where her eyes should have been were empty sockets, her cheeks and chin were sunk in as if there was no muscle or anything underneath. Her mouth opened and I could see rotting and decaying teeth. She smelled like death. She stared at me or whatever you call it when something looks at you without eyes. "How do I find and return the weapons of the big three?" I asked. At first I didn't think she could hear me because she didn't have ears, but then something began to happen. Green smoke began to fill the attic and I could feel the temperature in the room drop by at least ten degrees. The oracles eye sockets began to glow green and then her mouth opened. She began to speak in the most inhuman way. Her voice was gravelly like a mix of a growl and a whisper. Her voice sounded like three people whispering at once.

_Travel west to find the stolen and get them safely returned._

_Defeat the three gods who have turned._

_Rescue the imprisoned Children of Death,_

_And gain safe passage to where souls are kept._

_Prove the innocence of the Sea's son,_

_And stop the aid of the Crooked One._

The oracle sat back down on the trunk and again turned toward the window like nothing happened. I memorized the prophecy and walked out of the attic. I had my quest and it certainly was a good one. I walked back down the stairs, Chiron wasn't there so I assumed he was back in the kitchen waiting for me. I felt the water in Annabeth's body, and almost smirked. She is still following me. Prank Time. I reached the kitchen and sat down at the table. I told Chiron and Mr. D about the prophecy. Mr. D even looked interested, but once he heard the part about the Crooked One, he paled. Chiron just looked worried.

"You may take two others on your quest." Chiron said. Grover was still sitting at the table, he looked at me expectantly.

"I'll take Grover." I said.

"Who else?" Chiron asked.

"I know who I don't want." I said fiendishly. Chiron and Grover looked at me curiously. Mr. D just yawned and went back to his magazine.

"Now who would that be?" Chiron asked.

"Annabeth Chase" I said. Once I said that I heard a gasp and then Annabeth appeared next to Grover. Her face was red and she gave me the death glare.

"You dirty little ..." She said, but I cut her off as I laughed hysterically. Annabeth finally realized she had been tricked. "You tricked me." I gave her an innocent look, but Grover started laughing loudly as well, which was strange considering he had a tendency to bleat like a goat. After I finished laughing I became very serious. Chiron looked at me expectantly.

"Chiron, I'll take Annabeth if she wants to go." I said. The anger in Annabeth's face faded and then a smile stretched across her face.

"I accept." Annabeth said. I smiled at her. She faked glared at me for tricking her but smiled back.

"Good, I will prepare for your travels. Grover and Annabeth please take Percy to his new cabin to settle in." Chiron said. We all nodded in agreement and walked toward cabin eleven so I could get my belongings. We reached the Hermes cabin and walked in.

I grabbed the few belongings that I had. Annabeth, Grover and I walked out of cabin eleven toward cabin three. As we approached the cabin Annabeth stopped and turned toward me.

"How did you know I was there?" Annabeth asked.

"I felt the water from your body." I said.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Annabeth said. I bumped shoulders with her.

"Hey, I need you on this quest. Grover and I aren't really that smart. Plus, I just wanted to mess with you, and that was the perfect chance." I said. Annabeth gave me a surprised look and I almost saw a little red color on her cheeks, but I must have imagined that.

"If I didn't know better I almost thought you complimented me." Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Don't flatter yourself Wise girl." I said. Annabeth's eyebrows raised and she gave me a mischievous smile.

"That's the best you could do seaweed brain." Annabeth quipped.

"Seaweed brain, huh, I could have said owl head, bird brain or something more humorous, but Wise girl suits you." I said. I turned away from her and looked at my new cabin. The cabin was a bluish gray in color and was low lying as if part of it was built into the ground. The walls looked almost like a mix of coral and sandstone. I opened the door to the cabin and to reveal pale blue walls with sea shells imbedded within the stone. There were three beds in the room that were neatly made. I walked to the back of the cabin and saw three large bay windows that looked out over the lake. The cabin was cool and smelled like the sea. I saw both Grover and Annabeth smile at the simple design and the scent of the cabin.

"This cabin is so cool." Annabeth said. I just smiled at her enthusiasm. "Percy we'll see you tomorrow morning we need to pack." Annabeth walked out of the cabin after taking one last look at me leaving Grover and I in my cabin.

"Perce, I just want to thank you for letting me come along and I promise I will do my best not screw up." Grover said. I walked over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll do fine; you're a good friend. Besides I'm relying on you to keep Annabeth and I from killing each other." I said with a smile. Grover chuckled loudly.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Grover said as he gave me a knowing glance as he walked out of my cabin. I put my belongings away and opened a cabinet and found a backpack. I filled it with the limited clothes and supplies I could find. When I was done I laid down on my bed and immediately went to sleep.

**Hope you like the chapter. The next chapter will skip most of the quest and will continue off at the Lotus Hotel and Casino for the first part of the prophecy. So what do you think the prophecy means? If you an idea, PM me and if your close, I tell you what it means.**


	8. IMPORTANT

Hey Readers! Its me, AzizG123. I know that I'm late and stuff, but as of right now, I am putting this story on Hiatus. Also, I deleted some chapters because I copied them from another user and I feel like I need to pull my own weight. So The Entire Story is FUBAR... Just wait until I post the First chapter in a couple minutes. I know, I know, I'm a bad person, but I have school and stuff to focus on. At any rate, I am just letting you guys know, that I am rewriting the chapters because they seem to… bland. The chapters are too close to the original story line, and I want to fix that. By the Way, I will be starting a new fanfic for Naruto called "A little help from the inside". I will be starting that around October while working on my recent fanfic. Anyways, just wanted to tell you guys that I'm not dead, just busy with the road of life and will be returning before Christmas, that I promise you guys. By the time Christmas rolls around, I will have **6, **Count them, **6 Chapters for each story! ** It's the least I can do for making you guys wait for so long.

See you guys soon,

Aziz


End file.
